I Found You
by ThreeWholeWords
Summary: It was 2013. Technology was of course, currently at it's peek. Of course, the world wasn't perfect, but Brett Pierce felt like his world was perfect. That was until everything went dark. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Genderswap!Brittany. A Brettana story, with hints of Faberry (Genderswap!Quinn), PezBerry friendship, also possible future TW.
1. Light Up The World

Brett Pierce had a smile that could light up the world. He always happened to be smiling and that smile was infectious. The blonde's smile brightened, every time he saw her smile. _Her_, Santana Lopez;

he was completely enamoured with the girl, from minute one. Brett had known her since he was ten. He met her when was the new girl in his class and even from such a young age, the Latina was feisty and people knew it. People knew not to get on the wrong side of her; she was a force to be reckoned with and everybody knew it from the second that the confident, ten year old girl walked into the classroom on her first day of school. Everybody was surprised that the girl was so confident, after all, it was a new school for Santana, since her parents had relocated for her father's work. Everybody but Brett. Brett was confident when it came to people and he had no idea why people thought that the girl had to be shy when going to a new place. Another thing that he couldn't understand, was why people always crept around Santana, watching what they said, in fear that the girl would rip them apart.

Brett was never like that with Santana, in fact, he was the first person, ever to talk straight to her; telling her if she was being too mean, or whether he didn't like her actions - which for most of the years that he'd known her, usually revolved around a disliking of her relationships with boys. Surprisingly, Santana was okay with that. She respected the boy. The boy with the perfect smile - even if he had a gap in his front teeth for a few years, she found it _perfect_ - that spoke straight to her and looked at her in a way that nobody else did. She fell completely in love with him and the moment she decided to stop being scared of losing her best friend if something ever went wrong, she opened herself up to the boy. Santana knew that Brett was her soul mate and that she would never let him get away easily.

That was how they found themselves here. After four years together, with the occasional moment of turbulence, Brett found himself, situated on the sofa of the house they shared in California, with his head resting on his pregnant girlfriend's baby bump, quietly singing to his unborn child.

Santana's father wasn't best pleased, finding out that his only daughter would be having a child out of wedlock, but he could see the glint in the girl's eyes when she spoke about Brett and he knew that one day, Brett would be his son-in-law. So when the older man came around, Santana was ecstatic, which was now the reason that her smile matched Brett's as she watched him; brushing her fingers through his hair as she listened to the warm, soothing voice of the blonde. "I love you," Santana whispered, once Brett had brought his song to an end. Her voice soft and warm as she spoke to the man. Santana was always softer around Brett, from their first encounter.

"I love you too," Brett breathed, his own voice soft, with the smile more than evident. Even with her eyes closed, Santana could see that smile, that smile she loved more than anything. "Did you have a good day today?" Brett asked, kissing Santana's round stomach before he sat up, draping his arm over the back of the couch after loosening his tie.

"Mm," Santana nodded, opening those mocha brown eyes to meet crystal blue. "It was really relaxing. How was work, handsome?"

"The usual," Brett murmured, before looking down to the tanned hands working off his tie completely. "I still don't want to go tomorrow though," he whispered.

Since Brett's father earned a rather successful production company, it was no surprise that after Brett got through college, there was a job waiting for him. A job, that he was surprisingly good at. The only thing was, that Brett didn't want to be seen as _just_ the boss' son. He didn't want things simply handed to him, so he worked his ass off to get to his position in the company. On his days off, if he ever went out with Santana, he was looking for inspiration to put into a new project. Brett had a lot on his plate, so to speak. He was managing two TV shows, that happened to be fairly popular on an international scale as well as managing a host of talented people, after branching out a little.

Brett worked even harder, after hearing that a higher position was opening up in the company and now, with just a week before the decision was made, Brett was a shoo-in to be chosen. He was told though, to give him the _best_ chance possible, that he would have to fly to New York to convince a group of high-end investors, that it would be in the best interest to invest in their company, which would also give the blonde the funding for his new project. The blonde knew that he had to go. He _needed_ this promotion and more importantly, he was excited for his new project, but he had this nagging feeling at the back of his mind. A feeling that something that would go wrong, but he had no clue as to what. That feeling kept him on edge. What if something bad happened to _Santana_ or their baby? That was all that ran through his mind.

He snapped out of his thoughts though, when he felt fingertips tickling his neck. A small purr leaving his soft, pink lips as he turned to Santana.

"I told you, B... You'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about. These clients are going to _love_ you, so they'll sign, and back here, I'm only five months along, so you don't have to worry about a thing. I have my Mami and Papi here and you know I'll get them to call you right away. Nothing is going to happen, baby..." Santana whispered.

"I know, but I just can't shake that feeling," Brett whispered, melting into the touch. His hand found Santana's bump once again, rubbing soothing circles against the bare skin. "I mean, what if something _does_ happen? I mean, I can live if they don't invest. But if something happens to either of you two..."

"Hey," Santana cooed, her hand coming around to the back of the blonde's neck. "We'll be fine. I'm healthy. The baby is healthy. You're _going_. You've been waiting to be able to do this project for months, so I'm not going to let you pass up and opportunity."

Brett sighed in defeat, nodding his head as the tiniest smile appeared, but it was one that made Santana weak in the knees. "I love you," was all that Brett said, before he leaned in for the softest kiss.

"Mmm, I know. And for my _fantastic_ advice, you can make it up to me." Santana husked with a mischievous smile, her warm hands moving against her man's neck. She caressed the skin she found there before her hand was gone again, working open the buttons of Brett's shirt and her soft, plump attaching to the pale skin of Brett's neck.

"What did you have in mind?" Brett grinned cheekily and that look just made Santana melt even more; especially with the glint of mischief in his eye. It turned Santana on to no end whenever Brett gave her that look.

"I was thinking, that you could fuck me, until I can't feel my legs," Santana muttered breathlessly, her cheeks tinged slightly. She didn't get a response though. Well, not a vocal one anyway. A small gasp tore from her lips as she felt talented fingers against her clit. She wasn't even sure when her boyfriend's hands had worked into her sweatpants, let alone her underwear.

"I think that is _definitely_ the best way to make it up to you," Brett husked, his voice laced with arousal. He didn't waste a second before his lips were on Santana's, swallowing down a guttural moan when he pinched her clit.

"Fuck..." Santana cursed, bucking her hips into Brett's talented hands as she finally worked his shirt completely open, pushing the offending item off Brett's broad shoulders. "I don't think I'll _ever_ get tired of seeing that," the Latina growled, raking her nails down Brett's chest.

When Santana first started dating her best friend, he was a dorky, well groomed teen. Chest smooth as well as his face; now, Brett was more rugged and scruffy. Light stubble over his face and a lightly haired chest. It turned Santana on to no end.

"You're _soaking_," Brett husked, growling as Santana scratched over his stubble. The blonde continued to tease Santana's dripping slit with one hand, using the other to easily pick Santana up.

A whimper tore from Santana's throat, captured instantly by her boyfriend's lips as she rolled her hips firmly into him as Brett carried her upstairs.

"That's what you do to me, B... You get me _so_ wet. I need you," Santana whined as her back hit the mattress, her hands immediately moving to the growing bulge in Brett's trousers to give him a teasing squeeze through the material.

Brett shuddered; the tone and Santana's touch driving him wild as he worked down Santana's sweatpants and underwear, grinning in triumph when he'd successfully maneuvered her panties from around her ankles with his foot.

Santana had already pulled off her tank top, staring down at her boyfriend hungrily as she spread her tanned legs as wide as possible. She knew more than anything, that it turned Brett on, and she was going to use that to her advantage. Her hormones were driving her wild and she _needed_ a good fucking; one that she knew Brett would give her.

Brett was sure that if he wasn't biting his lip, he'd drool. Santana was _drenched_ and he could never get over how flexible she was. Since his trousers were half way down his legs, Brett quickly kicked them off and crawled up Santana's body and attached his lips to the dripping slit, eagerly lapping up the girl's arousal.

Santana cried out, arching up off the bed as her fingers instantly tangled up in blonde locks as she pulled Brett impossibly closer; releasing Spanish profanities. "I-if you keep that u- Shit! I'm gonna cum..." Santana cried out, feeling Brett's soft lips sucking against her sensitive clit.

Brett didn't stop, even with the warning. He licked, sucked and nipped at Santana's pussy until finally, he felt girl gush into his mouth and even then, he made sure to bring the girl down slowly. "You taste fucking _amazing_," he whispered, leaning back on his heels.

"S-so you said," Santana whispered shakily, legs still trembling as she rode out her orgasm. "But I told you th-that I wanted a good fucking," Santana husked, reaching forward to cup her boyfriends thick cock through his boxers. "Now, take these off and fuck me like you mean it," Santana demanded.

Brett was never one to withhold something to Santana and he wasn't about to start now. He had his boxers off in record time and not even a second later, he felt a warm hand wrapping around his cock. Well, barely wrapping around it. Santana fingers barely fit around it, but Brett would hardly complain, especially when she started moving her hand, twisting it in a fluid motion every time she reached the tip.

As soon as he fell forward, the tip of his huge cock was just close enough to Santana's throbbing pussy for the Latina to guide the bulbous head through her folds, leaving the two of them shuddering. As soon as his cock reached her entrance though, Brett pushed inside, enveloping himself in the girl's warm, wet pussy. The two of them groaned in unison. Santana loved how perfectly Brett stretched her and no matter how eager they were, she loved even more, that Brett would let her adjust accordingly.

One thing that she loved just as much though, was how quickly her man went from being cautious and caring, to being a complete animal again. Within a second of Santana bucking her hips, signalling Brett to move, he was jack-hammering into the girl; the heels digging into his ass cheeks driving him in deeper and deeper into Santana. He was reaching the deepest spots inside his girlfriend, spots that he didn't even knew existed every time he bottomed out inside the Latina, with the tip of his length kissing her cervix.

Santana was in complete ecstasy with ever harsh, rough thrust; writhing under the blonde as she dragged her nails down his muscular back, breaking the skin.

Brett whimpered, nipping at Santana's pulse point to leave a possessive mark. He loved when Santana left scratch marks down his back, especially when he knew that they would drive the girl wild when she saw them just days later.

Santana cried out in a mixture of unintelligible languages as she felt the familiar tightening in her stomach. Those sounds, along with the hypnotizing sound of their skin slapping together only spurred Brett on until finally, he tipped over the edge, bringing Santana over with him. Santana's spasming walls sucked Brett in deeper and deeper as she trembled beneath him. With the Latina's back arched like a taut bow, he wrapped his arms around the girl, kissing her sweaty chest as the two of them slowly came down.

"I love you," Santana whispered lazily, with her usual sex-induced smile.

"I love you too, baby," Brett whispered as he held the girl close. "More than anything."

Santana knew that she wouldn't be awake in the morning in time to tell the boy to have a safe flight so after a long, lingering kiss, the girl whispered, "have a safe flight tomorrow, baby. Call me when you're there too."

"I will," Brett promised, kissing Santana's forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart..."

"Night," Santana smiled warmly, before she fell asleep in strong arms.


	2. Flickering Lights

POV: Brett

_'Good morning, beautiful. I hope you know that I miss you already, even as I'm writing this note, with you just upstairs, but I do. Last night was __**amazing**__, as always. Anyway, I wanted you to know how much I loved you, and our little monkey. Which is a __**lot**__. I'll only be gone one night, but I'll miss my snuggle times. Have a good day and I'll call you later. Love you - B x'_

Brett set his pen down carefully after writing the note and set it down on the pillow beside Santana. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, but he replayed Santana's reassurance in his head, over and over until finally, he was confident enough to make his way to the airport.

Brett was a nervous flyer. The only times he'd felt at ease on a plane, was whenever Santana was with him, but on his own, he didn't do so well.

When the blonde felt his plane begin to move, he took a deep breath, squeezing the arm rests as he squeezed his eyes closed. Brett figured that the next best thing to having Santana there to distract him, would be to think solely about the girl.

The boy had a catalogue of memories to choose from, twelve years worth, to be exact. But more importantly, Brett could sit and imagine their future together, liking the uncertainty of how everything could pan out.

Right now though, as he envisioned his future with Santana, he pictured a future with the girl as his _wife_ with their new addition.  
He could see Santana at the front of an altar, right beside himself. He couldn't see the dress yet though, that was simply a white blur to him, since it was bad luck, after all, but he knew that even if she was wearing a white bin bag, she looked flawless in his eyes.

He could see himself shooting an adoring smile over Santana's shoulder, to what looked to be Santana's clone. A little girl. He'd had a sneaking suspicion that Santana would give birth to the most beautiful baby girl, especially since that same little girl always appeared as his daughter in his dreams.

When he saw that girl return his smile in his current vision, he couldn't help but smile to himself. He was sure that the other passengers on the plane must have thought he was weird, but he didn't care.

He got so lost in that vision, that he didn't even register that the plane had landed, until his shoulder was politely tapped by a stewardess.

After he offered the woman a polite smile, he made his way off the plane and towards his hotel, once he'd gotten his bags.

Text: '_Hey baby. I just wanted you to know that I got here safely. I didn't want to call, because I know you're still asleep. I love you. x -B'_

Then, the lights flickered.

The lights had been flickering at both airports and well, if he'd had his eyes open, Brett would have noticed the lights flickering on the plane too.

Brett got lost in his thoughts for a moment, thinking that he was probably just imagining things.

He didn't have much more time for his thoughts though, because he received a call from the hotel reception, informing him that his investors had arrived early and were waiting down in the bar.

The blonde immediately put his game face on. He was _great_ with people. Almost everybody that met him liked him, but that didn't mean that the boy wasn't nervous.

Brett had nothing to worry about though. As Santana had constantly reassured him, the investors immediately fell in love with Brett's idea, once he'd explained it in detail and ultimately, each of them offered to invest much more than Brett had ever expected.

That was the thing about Santana; she always believed in Brett, no matter what. Even when everybody else didn't, she always did. The girl would always reassure him that he was capable of anything, whereas other people were simply quick to brush him off and call him an idiot.

With that thought in mind, Brett nodded firmly to himself as he thought to treat Santana.

Brett offered his investors a bright smile as he laid out their contracts in front of them, holding out polite conversations with them as they signed off on their offers.

That was when it happened.

In fact, it was when the final flick of a signature was complete, that the lights went out.

Brett thought it was just the lights, when actually, it was all forms of power, _everywhere._

Transportation shut off, phones, laptops, all means of communication; _everything._

"What the fuck?" Brett raised his eyebrow as he looked around.

After checking his phone, the blonde was even more baffled.

He'd been in blackouts before, but that never made his phone die. Especially a phone that previously was on full battery.

He looked around himself, to see the same confused expression on everybody else's face. Nothing was working.

This must have been it. This must have been what that gut feeling was, that something was going to go wrong.

With their meeting finished, he politely thanked everybody before making his way up to his room.

He slipped his card into the electronic lock.

Even that didn't work.

Brett groaned to himself, surely this couldn't be happening.

He simply hoped that whatever was happening, was only happening in New York. That way, Santana could find out why he wasn't home on the news.

It was a week later, when the blonde was stood in the lobby of his hotel that he heard one of the other guests speaking; word had gotten around, that it wasn't the case. _Everywhere_ was down, with no signs of power or means of communication. He'd also heard that with the power down, crime was rising. People could get away with _anything. _

In that week, Brett had felt more than lost without Santana, especially when the boy discovered that the power was down in California as well. He had no way to know if she was okay, especially with over two thousand miles between them.

It was in that moment that he decided it was time to go home. He would walk through fire to get to his girl, no matter how dangerous it was.

**A/N: I'm not exactly sure if anybody is going to read this or not, especially since gender-swap isn't everybody's thing. If you like this and think I should keep it up, please let me know. Thanks. :)**


	3. Gorilla

POV: Santana

Santana woke that morning with the most delicious ache between her legs, the ache that only Brett would give her. When she turned onto her side, met with the sight of an empty bed beside her, a small pout formed on her lips before a small, folded piece of paper caught her eye.

Reaching over, the Latina pulled Brett's pillow over, instantly inhaling the scent of the boy as she held the pillow against her naked chest before finally, opening up the piece of paper.

Santana read the note aloud to herself, though she simply heard it in Brett's warm, deep, morning voice. "Isn't your Daddy just the sweetest?" Santana murmured as her hand came down to rub her bump, smiling warmly to herself.

The girl simply adored her baby bump, especially when she saw Brett's pale hand against the tanned skin. With that thought in mind, a lazy smile appeared on her face as she thought about the blonde, blindly reaching behind herself for her phone. Her smile immediately grew the second she read the message.

Text: _'Good. I love you too, baby. I'll call you later. x -S'_

Even with a reluctance to leave the warmth and comfort of her bed, Santana slowly rolled out of bed with a small huff; a shiver running over her. The cold air washed over her body as she wrapped her arms around her body.

Usually, winter was one of Santana's favourite times of the year, but without Brett in their bed beside her, keeping the Latina warm, Santana could only hope that it was summer right now.

With a quick glance to her side at the clock, Santana rolled her eyes with a sigh, she knew Rachel would be here at 10am on the dot, which meant that she could enjoy the silence for all of three minutes and with that in mind, she pulled on one of Brett's sweaters and a pair of his boxers and made her way downstairs to put the heating on.

"I honestly have_ no _idea how you do it," Santana mumbled when she opened her front door. Just a she expected, the second she got downstairs, the doorbell rang and after she'd pulled open the front door, in sauntered Rachel Berry.

"You know I'm always on schedule, Santana. Now, I have an hour here before I have to go to the studio, so I hope you're not going to be grumpy the whole time, _again._"

"That was your own fault. Last time you were just _too_ much for me to handle in the morning. You sent B upstairs to wake me up and I was enjoying my beauty sleep. I was bound to be grumpy," Santana reasoned with a small shrug.

Rachel rolled her eyes, leaning over to innocently kiss her best friends cheek. "Yeah, _yeah._ Anyway, how is my little niece or nephew doing?"

"They're good, _it's good,_" Santana smiled, bringing her hand down to her bump as she made her way into the kitchen, immediately pulling her two ready-made smoothies from the refrigerator, handing one to the girl.

"When exactly do you find out what you're having?" The shorter girl asked, taking a sip of the refreshing drink as she made her way to sit on the sofa with Santana, rolling her eyes in amusement when she got the girl's legs against her lap.

"Friday," Santana breathed, with the most excited smile, pulling her lip between her teeth. "I can't wait."

"I guess that must be why you're being so nice to me today," Rachel teased, reaching for Santana's TV remote.

"_That_, and I got laid, so I am definitely in a good mood," Santana shrugged casually; a sated smile on her face as she thought back to yesterday.

"_Santana!_" Rachel grimaced, shaking her head. "Do you _have_ to be so crude? I've told you that I don't care to hear about your sexual encounters."

"You have... Which is exactly why I tell you," Santana shrugged, poking the brunette's side.

"I know, I know," Rachel sighed, though her features were soft as she looked at the girl. "I'm happy for you."

"What? That I got laid?" Santana laughed.

"No. Just... That you're happy," Rachel smiled, before her attention was snapped up by the TV.

"Thank y- _No!_" Santana groaned as she heard the familiar sound of a song that Rachel had gotten into her head for the past three weeks. All Rachel did was sing it and the Latina groaned the second she heard Rachel's voice blending in with the familiar voice of Bruno Mars.

"I hate you," Santana huffed, before breaking into laughter, her own vocals soon joining in with Rachel's as the two of them sang Bruno Mars', Gorilla at the top of their lungs.

"God, because of you, I'm driving B insane with that song," Santana laughed breathlessly as soon as the song had finished, turning to the girl. "I mean... The first week, he found it funny, even singing along with me, which was..._hot_," Santana murmured, toying with strands of her soft, dark hair. "But now, I'm sure he feels like crying every time he hears it."

"_Please,_" Rachel rolled her eyes. "You and I both know, that you could sing Barbie girl everyday for a year and that boy would probably love it."

"Oh _God_. I highly doubt tha-"

Santana raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow as she looked over at the TV. It was off and she couldn't hear the familiar sound of the heating coming from behind her.

"Powercut?" Rachel asked as she looked around.

"I think so," Santana mumbled as she shifted around, placing her legs on the floor. "Call Q and see if it's just here?"

"I can't... My phone... It's dead." Rachel said, confusion evident in her voice.

"How is that even possible? For all the time I've known you, I'm pretty sure that your phone has _never_ died." Santana frowned.

"_Exactly._" Rachel nodded, looking up from her phone.

Santana reached fore her own phone, pulling it from where it was tucked into the waistband of Brett's boxers. "Mine's gone too. That's _impossible_. It was fully charged."

Both girl's didn't have a clue what was going on. Nothing was working and when Rachel made her way over to the window, seeing cars stalled in the middle of the street; some having collided with others, she was more than confused.

"Okay, _what_ is going on?" Santana grumbled, pacing around her living room, wrapping Brett's sweater tighter around her body as her house slowly held a small chill. Rachel had just been outside and tried to start her car; or at least, so Santana thought. The electrical fob wouldn't even open the car door.

"Santana, don't get worked up," Rachel sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sure things will be fine in no time. Surely this is just temporary..."

The two of them soon found that it wasn't. It had only been a few days. Days in which Santana had demanded that Rachel stay with her, especially since none of the house alarms were working.

The two of them were sat on Santana's bed, wrapped up in blankets as Santana chewed her lip, glancing to the side to stare at the picture on the night stand of her and Brett. Rachel nudged her side with a sympathetic smile, pulling the girl into her side. "It's alright. I'm sure he'll be home in no time."

"That's easy for you to say. Your guy is already back. Brett is in _New York_ and nothing is working, _anywhere._ You heard what it was like last night. We could hear the riots from here."

"I have your food," Quinton offered as he pushed open the Latina's bedroom door, making his way over to sit beside his fiancée. "Or at least I have food that doesn't need to be cooked."

"I'm not hu-"

Santana was cut off as Rachel shoved a bag of potato chips into her arms. "Don't you dare say that you're not hungry, Santana Lopez. First of all, you're _always_ hungry and most importantly, you have to look after that little baby," Rachel said firmly. "I know you're worried about Brett and that you were looking forward to knowing the sex of your baby today, but right now, you need to look after yourself. I know it isn't the most healthy food in the world, but right now, it's all we have."

With a sigh, Santana's resolve crumbled as she opened the bag in her arms, and started to eat, with only a hope that Brett wasn't hurt; especially with the knowledge that _every_ for of transportation had come to a halt.

**A/N: I ****_did _****get a question about what exactly had happened to the power and that will be brought up in future chapters. Also, anything the requires ****_any_**** form of power doesn't work, which does include cars, so Brett will walk.**

**Also, thank you for any feedback that I've gotten and any follows. :)**


	4. Keep Me Warm

**_Flashback - 11 Years Old_**

"I found you!" Santana called out to the boy, grinning in triumph as she looked down at the boy. Despite other people thinking that the two of them were too old to play hide and seek, neither of them cared. Especially since it was Brett's little sister's birthday and what Lizzie Pierce wanted, Lizzie Pierce got. It surprised people more, that Santana was the one that gave in first; or at least, surprised everybody but Brett.

Santana's triumphant grin dropped though, when she looked down at Brett, slowly kneeling down beside her best friend. "What's wrong?"

Brett sat on the floor of the small closet; his arms wrapped tightly around his knees, gnawing on his bottom lip. It didn't cross the girl's mind that she had to unlock the closet door to find the boy.

Brett leaned into the girl's side, when Santana knelt beside him, taking a deep breath. "I-I'm a little... A little, uhm... C-Claus- I don't know how to say it," he whispered. He did know how to say it, but in this moment, the blonde had to concentrate on his breathing.

"Claustrophobic?" Santana offered, brushing her fingers through Brett's hair, frowning to herself.

"That's it," Brett nodded slowly, a pout forming on his soft lips.

"Why did you choose to hide in the closer then, B?" Santana murmured.

"I h-had the door open, so that I didn't feel panicked.. But then David locked the door on me. "

Santana growled.

"Usually, I'm okay with the dark, b-but because the closet was small and dark, I started to panic and I got confused. I thought that nobody would find me, because the door was locked," the young boy frowned, hugging his best friend.

Santana knew that it wasn't just that, though. When their class had gone on a camping trip just months ago, Brett had gotten lost on a trip through the woods, coming face to face with what the blonde had described as a wold and hadn't been found until the sun had gone down. Since then, he'd been a little shaken up by the dark.

"Hey..." Santana breathed, shaking her head as she pulled back from the boy. "I will _always_ find you, Brett Pierce, and not just because I am _amazing_ at hide and seek..."

That made the boy smile.

"I would have to find you, because I think I would miss you if I didn't. You're my best friend."

"Thank you," Brett whispered; his breath having slowly returned to normal.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, Brett. I don't like seeing you upset."

"I'm really glad you're my best friend," Brett murmured.

* * *

After that day, Santana had noticed a pattern. With her house on the opposite side of the street, she'd found that her best friend had barely been sleeping.

It had started at school, when Brett wasn't as warm and talkative as normal and then, after wondering what was going on with the blonde for almost a week, Santana soon realized.

She'd climbed out of her bed on a cold winters night, padding across the room to close her bedroom window. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Brett's bedroom window - _with the light on. _Brett never stayed up this late, nor could he sleep with a light on.

With a glance at her clock, Santana saw that it was two in the morning. Brett hadn't slept. Of course, Brett was getting freaked out by the dark, worrying himself into a panic.

Without a moment of hesitation, Santana pulled on her warmest clothes, jotting down a note to her parents, letting them know where she would be, before she left her house, quickly running across the street and climbing into Brett's bedroom - which she would always do when Brett was grounded.

Brett's eyebrow rose as he heard his window cracking open. He rolled over from where he was curled up on his bed.

Brett didn't even get chance to ask what Santana was doing here, before the light was shut off.

"San..." he breathed.

"Shhh. It's okay," Santana murmured, padding over to her friend's bed and taking his hand. "See how easy it is for me to find you in the dark? Just don't think about it, okay?" Santana whispered, climbing into the blonde's bed and nestling comfortably into his side, bringing her free hand up to rub soothing circles on Brett's chest.

"Thank you," Brett whispered; his mind completely at ease with Santana's presence. He was surrounded completely by his best friend, melting into every touch and concentrating so much on the warm hand against his chest, that he didn't even notice himself falling asleep.

Every night after that, Santana checked whether or not Brett's light was on. If it was, without even a thought, she'd be over there, no matter what. It didn't matter what the circumstances, she wanted her best friend to be okay; there were a few occasions, when she'd had a boyfriend over, and with no hesitation at all, she'd left him in her bed, climbing into Brett's bed only five minutes later.

Santana wasn't stupid though, and she knew that Brett wasn't either. She'd figured out that sometimes, Brett wasn't having trouble sleeping at all and simply just wanted Santana in his bed. Even with that thought in mind though, she always found herself in the familiar bed, wrapping Brett up in her arms.

_**Present Day**_

POV: Brett

"It's no wonder I fell in love with her..." Brett muttered to himself, pulling his jacket tighter around his body.

He'd been walking for two days already, walking without rest. That was how he got through the first, pitch black, _freezing_ night by himself, but now... Now, he was exhausted and he had to rest.

As he'd gotten into Pennsylvania, he'd had to avoid a riot already; the locals in the town he was currently passing through, trying to steal anything and everything that they could. It was understandable that the blonde was reluctant to sleep. After finding a stalled, deserted bus, Brett had made his way to the larger back seat and curled up into himself, a light mist leaving his lips with every breath.

The only thing that kept his mind off the dark, the unsettling silence and the bitter cold, was thinking back to Santana's warm hand against his chest.

"Jesus it's cold," Brett mumbled to himself, after a while. His face broke into a tiny smile, though. A smile at the thought, that his unborn baby was keeping Santana warm, along with the silly amount of blankets Santana kept on their bed, during winter. The thought made Brett's smile grow a little. "I could do with one of those blankets right now to keep me warm..."

Brett would give anything right now, to be cuddled up on his sofa, between Santana and Rachel, like their usual Fridays. Or at least, he thought it was Friday. Usually, he'd be sat down, watching a musical, of Rachel's choice, of course. Brett would even endure the constant poking by both girls beside him, before he joined into their sing-along session. _Anything_, if it meant he weren't alone and cold, in the dark.

POV -Santana:

Santana wasn't sure when the last time she spoke was. She could vaguely remember telling Rachel and Quinton to keep it quiet when they'd disappeared into the house earlier, clearly to reconnect and _keep each other warm,_ as the couple had explained it.

Now, the Latina nuzzled against Brett's pillow, her body curled up on his side of the bed. She toyed with the sleeves of her boyfriend's thickest sweater that she'd recently pulled over her body.

"Santana, what's _wrong_?" Rachel asked from Quinton's arms, tilting her head as she looked at her best friend.

"Are you _really _asking me that?" Santana snapped.

"Woah, hey don't talk to her like tha-"

Quinton was cut off by Santana.

"Shut it, Q. She just asked me _the_ single, most stupid question, and that's a shock, since Rachel has a tendency to ask _ridiculous_ questions. I am _pregnant. _Pregnant, with no idea if my baby is okay, because _nothing _works. I'm also missing the father of my _child.._" Santana's voice cracked. "I don't even know if he's alive. And if he is, he's over two thousand miles away from me, in _the dark, by himself,_ with no light, or _know_ how he can get with the dark, and Quinton, I swear to God, if you make fun of him _again _because of it, I will _end_ you."

Rachel said nothing, pulling her fiancé's hands away from her so that she could crawl over to her weeping best friend and wrap her up into a hug.

"He'll be okay," Rachel whispered, shaking her head. "You'll see that handsome smile walking through that door, sooner than you think..."

The brunette's own voice was starting to crack, and she could only hope she was telling the truth.

**A/N: Thank you for any feedback/follows/favourites, haha. I appreciate it.**

**I fully intend on doing flash backs, just so the story doesn't revolve too much around them being apart and also showing how they all go back to basics. :)**


	5. Make No Mistake

POV - Brett:

Brett woke from the little sleep that he'd managed to get, stretching out his seemingly _numb_ body before bringing his arms over his chest, in a futile attempt to warm himself up.

He looked out of the window of the bus; or at least, one that wasn't almost opaque from the condensation against the cool glass. His breath was visible, each time he exhaled through his soft pink lips.

The blonde hadn't seen snow for a while, but now the ground was covered. Usually, he'd be overjoyed with the sight, but right now, it was one of the last things he wanted. He could see the bare trees in the background; almost void or colour, like a silhouette. He had a _long_ walk ahead of him and in all honesty, Brett thought it was cold enough without the snow.

Brett was snapped out of his thoughts by a sound; a sound that he couldn't quite put his finger on for a moment, before it dawned on him. Someone was snoring. Somebody was in this bus with him.

Usually, that wouldn't have bothered him, but he'd found in the last week, that most people had become extremely territorial. He had no idea if the stranger was there first, or whether Brett was, either way the blonde didn't want any trouble. The only thing he could think to do was leave; _leave_ before this person woke up.

Luckily, since the stranger was still sleeping, Brett thought he could slip out silently and be on his way; that was before he found that the _boy_ was no stranger at all.

"Mike?" Brett raised his eyebrow.

The blonde thought he'd spoken quietly, though with the eery silence, it must have been enough to wake the other boy, as he jolted forward, clearly ready to defend himself against whoever had startled him.

"Woah, woah. It's okay. It's me, _Brett_. You remember me, right?"

Mike finally released a breath, letting his heart rate return to normal as he leaned back against the side of the bus.

"Like I could forget Brett Pierce," Mike laughed, shaking his head. "Sorry. I've gotten into the habit of... You know, being prepared."

"Hey, you don't need to apologize. I would have done the same thing," Brett agreed. "You definitely seem more prepared than I am," he commented, looking over the other boy's attire.

Mike was clearly dressed in numerous layers, which consisted of multiple thick jackets and warm trousers. He looked snug; whereas Brett was the total opposite. He simply had one thick sweater and a pair of jeans, with only a hoodie for an extra layer.

"Of course. I've got a long walk... Need to stay warm," Mike nodded.

"I wish I could say the same. I packed light, because I only intended on being away for one day. I guess my plans kinda changed."

Mike nodded in understanding, sitting up a little to pull off one of his jackets. "I know it's only thin, but it could help. It's waterproof too, so maybe it'll keep you dry."

"Are you _sure_?" Brett asked, chewing his lip.

"Of course. I have more than enough clothes on," Mike smiled.

"Thank you," Brett whispered as he slipped his long arms into the jacket, zipping it up immediately. "So, where are you heading?"

"Utah," Mike nodded, slowly standing up from the seat he'd slept on. "I was helping a friend of mine with some choreography and then obviously the power went out... I have to get back to Tina. What about you?"

"California..." Brett sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I had to go to New York on business and then... Well, you know the story."

Mike gently clapped the boy on the back, before motioning for Brett to follow as he walked off the bus, taking a deep breath. "Since we're going to same way, I see no harm in walking together."

Brett smiled at the boy as he looked ahead at the deserted road in front of him. "I want to get out of here before all the trouble starts up again."

"Me too."

* * *

"So, you're still with Santana?" Mike asked with a friendly smile.

They'd only been walking for an hour, talking about anything and nothing, simply to pass the time.

"Yeah," Brett nodded with a proud, reserved smile. "We're actually expecting our first baby..."

"Really? Congrats, man..." Mike smiled.

"Thanks. Yeah, that's why I have to get home as quickly as possible."

"That's understandable," Mike nodded. "And I'm sure you can't wait to see her. Any time you two spent more than a week apart, the both of you wouldn't stop whining," he teased. "I mean, I think the longest you two ever went without talking was eight days, or something?"

* * *

**_Flashback - 16 Years Old_**

"Do you _have_ to go back?" Brett pouted, his hair in every which way as he looked up at Santana.

The previous night had been one of those in which Santana had climbed into his bedroom and into his bed; ready to soothe his worries.

"Matt was crashing at my house last night, because his parents kicked him out."

Brett frowned.

"Don't give me that look, Brett Pierce."

"But that guy is a douche. You can do _so _much better than him and you know it. You even told me that half of the football team are assholes."

"Yeah? Well, maybe I changed my mind," Santana sighed.

"Santana, you don't have to date a football player to get popular..."

"Brett, _don't_. Don't make me feel bad. I'm dating Matt, okay? And now, I'm going back home, before he realizes I'm gone."

"I'm not _trying_ to make you feel bad. I'm telling you, to stop being who other people want you to be. My best friend would never date somebody like him..."

"Well then... Maybe we're out growing each other," Santana sighed and without giving Brett a chance to respond, she was out of his window and sprinting to her house.

Brett was sure he'd felt his heart drop as he rolled onto his side, taking a deep breath.

When he'd gotten to school that day, Santana hadn't said a word to him, then the next day, then the next until finally, Brett stopped himself from getting his hopes up.

It was after Brett had gotten into a fight with Matt that things changed again.

Brett had heard Matt bad-mouthing Santana; expressing his dismay to anybody that was listening, that Santana wouldn't put out, and that he was fully intending to get some action at Puck's party later that day. Even if Santana wasn't talking to him, Brett wouldn't stand for anybody bad-mouthing Santana, nor hurting her.

The blonde had bit his tongue for as long as he could before he'd called the other boy an asshole. From there, it all happened fast. Brett had found himself pinning Matt down, driving his fist into the boy's stomach, or ribs; anywhere he would, until Mike pulled him off the boy.

* * *

"Wait, so you're defending _him_?" Matt muttered in confusion. He'd gone straight to Santana's house after school, hoping to maybe play the sympathy card and finally talk Santana into sex.

"He wouldn't have hit you for no reason. You _must_ have done something."

Matt had taken a moment; processing his thoughts for a moment before he turned to Santana. "Okay, so I'm starting to get sick of this weird little thing you have with Pierce. So, it's him, or me..."

Santana almost snorted, breaking into a laugh. "You're kidding me, right? I've dated you for all of a week, and throughout all of that week, you've tried to pressure me into sex, when I've repeatedly told you, that I'm _not_ ready. And then on the other hand, there's Brett. My best friend for the last six years, who is the sweetest person you could ever find. Who I already know, hit you, because you were talking shit about me." Santana shook her head, pulling open her bedroom door. "Make no mistake... _Anybody_ that tells me to choose between them and Brett. They're _always _going to lose. Now, get out of my sight."

As soon as Matt left, storming out in a huff, Santana let go of a breath she'd been holding. She was surprised that she didn't lose her mind and go off on the boy for hurting Brett, let alone attempting to make her choose.

It was after a few hours of thinking through how she could make it up to her best friend, that she looked out of her bedroom window and sure enough, she found his bedroom light on. Santana grabbed the small box of Dots she'd bought from her nightstand and jogged over to Brett's house.

Brett didn't say a thing when Santana slid into his bed, still unsure of where they stood. With a deep breath, he relaxed at the familiar feeling of Santana's warm hand against his bare chest, until finally, the silence was broken.

Santana had reached over with her free hand, taking Brett's right, bruised hand into hers and began to examine it carefully. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, brushing her fingers gently over the bruised knuckles.

"It's okay," Brett whispered, "I'm just glad you're here now."

"I broke up with him. Not that we were really a serious thing... He just wasn't the right person for me," Santana murmured.

"I know," The blonde agreed. "Just make sure you choose carefully. You're fierce, talented and ambitious. You don't need to date some douche to make you popular... Make sure your first time is with the right person and for the right reasons."

"Wait... How do you know I haven't-"

"Because I know you," Brett whispered. "You've always wanted it to be special."

Santana smiled to herself, taking her lower lip between her teeth and drawing random patterns across the boy's chest. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Anything for you," Brett whispered and with that, after eight contact-less days, the two fell asleep in each other's embrace.

**A/N: Thank you again for my Follows/Favourites/Reviews. Just in response to a few of them, I did intend for Brett to run into Mike on his way home; and when he ****_does_**** get home, he will be there in time for the birth. :)**


	6. Happy Birthday

**_Flashback - 17 & 18 years old_**

"Happy birthday," Brett breathed, offering the brightest grin when his best friend opened her front door.

"What, no _'old lady'_ this time?" Santana laughed.

She may have been only a few months older that Brett, but to him, those months counted.

"No, not this time. I think that was only for this morning," he smiled. _That_ smile that had Santana smiling non-stop and _blushing_ - not that people could tell all that much.

Over the past few months, Santana felt like she had butterflies in her stomach, whenever she was around her best friend. _Well_, when Santana had explained it to Rachel, she was sure it felt more like a stampede in her stomach. With every smile that Brett gave her, she felt a blush creep up on those tanned cheeks and her heart thump harder and faster. Santana would always find a reason to be close to Brett, _well... _at first she did, now, Santana simply found herself wandering over for a cuddle whenever she felt like it, or to sit in his lap, even if there were several chairs around them. She didn't have a clue what had come over her.

Santana was sure that it all started a week ago - _though if you asked her at present day, she would easily tell you that she'd always been in love with the boy_. It was one of those mornings were she'd woken up in his bed, and with a grin on her face. The girl had thought that especially weird, since she was definitely _not_ a morning person. She'd instantly turned around to face the sleeping blonde and her breath caught when she saw how peaceful he looked, and had spent most of that morning, watching the blonde in his peaceful sleep, tracing patterns on his warm, bare chest, with no idea that the blonde had stirred awake.

The Latina had gone through all of that day, with her best friend on her mind. That day, and every day after that. She was getting flustered whenever he was around and had no idea that Brett could tell. It wasn't that hard to tell though, especially since on nights that Brett didn't even have his light on, Santana would find her way into his bed, eager to be his _little spoon_, rather than playing the big spoon.

On the morning over her birthday though, Santana took herself even more by surprise. Waking up with another grin, she'd shifted around in Brett's arms to face him once more, out of habit. That was when she felt _it._ When she'd had her back flush against him, she hadn't registered the unfamiliar poking against her ass, but once she had her front pressed against his, she felt it; every last inch of it, against her stomach. If that had been anybody else, Santana would have been out of that bed in a second; she even half expected herself to be flustered, but she wasn't. She could feel a burning in the pit of her stomach, one which she'd felt around the boy a lot over the recent weeks, and most importantly, one which she'd had to relieve at home.

Santana had no idea, that Brett had woken up mere seconds after her. He was completely ready to shift backwards, out of embarrassment, when he felt Santana move. Santana; his best friend of eight hears, tangled her legs with his and inched even closer, before bringing one leg up to hook around his waist.

She whimpered. Brett heard his feisty best friend _whimper_. Brett felt huge against her, and she was sure that somewhere, in the back of her mind, this wasn't right.

Brett could feel her inner turmoil.

The blonde saw nothing wrong with what was happening, it simply could have happened in Santana's sleep. All he could think though, was that Santana moved while she was awake. She _wanted_ to simply feel him against her. With that, and to stop the girl's inner panic, Brett tightened his arms around her, instinctively pulling her upper torso flush against his and burying the face in the crook of her neck.

"You're awake..." Santana whispered, a tiny blush coming over her cheeks.

"So are you," Brett replied.

"You're not... You know, _freaking out_?" Santana asked in surprise.

"No... And it seems that you're not either," Brett whispered, pulling his head back and gently resting his forehead against Santana's, his face lighting up in a bright smile. "Happy birthday, old lady..."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I'm four months older than you."

Brett simply shrugged with an innocent smile, shifting to get a little more comfortable, when he heard what had to be the _sexiest_ moan come from his best friend's lips. "Oh... I'm sorry..." he whispered; his cheeks burning with the brightest pink. He could feel his boxers dampen, and he wasn't sure, whether it was from him, or Santana.

"N-no... No, don't be..." Santana muttered breathlessly. "Do it again," she whispered, looking up into crystal blue eyes.

Brett wouldn't lie. It felt _amazing_, but he wanted to be sure that Santana was sure. When he got to look properly, into those hypnotizing, _dark_, brown eyes, he knew that she was sure.

Offering Santana the warmest smile, Brett repeated the action; a firm roll of hips against Santana's core, making the two of them moan in unison. It didn't take long for them to become a mess of tangled limbs, firmly rocking against each other, with their warm breaths mingling. She was _dying_ to kiss him; kiss those soft pink lips, like she'd been imagining herself doing for weeks. Before she even got a second to think about it, she felt those very lips against hers in the softest kiss.

"You're thinking too much," Brett whispered against her lips.

He was right. She didn't need to be thinking, especially when everything felt so natural.

It wasn't a second later, when her hand slid up the back of his neck and into his short hair, giving the golden locks a gentle tug as she kissed Brett the was she _needed_ to.

Brett was completely lost in that kiss already, his tongue languidly stroking hers. He felt a warm hand against his ass, pulling him in closer and he took the hint, grinding down just that little bit harder against Santana, until the two of them unravelled together, moaning into each other's mouths as their limbs trembled in the wake of a blissful orgasm.

Santana's lips turned up into the most blissful smile, finally catching her breath before she slowly pulled back. She was met with _that_ smile. The smile that was now, right in front of her, in her front garden, which made every event from what morning come rushing back to her.

They said they would talk about it, after school. Santana didn't want to talk though. She simply took a step forward, her warm hand coming to the back of Brett's neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

"This morning was perfect," Santana whispered, pulling Brett into a soft, warm embrace.

"It was." Brett simply agreed, with the most bashful smile on his face.

* * *

Santana hadn't hesitated to take Brett's hand as she walked into BreadstiX with her family, leaning into the boy's side, and the action hadn't gone unnoticed by Santana's parents; especially the girl's mother, who was just about ready to squeal.

Throughout Santana's entire birthday meal, both teenagers remained fairly quiet, enjoying each other's warmth as Santana leaned into his side comfortably, playing with his long fingers beneath the table and simply listening to the older Lopez's on the other side of the table.

"I got you something," Brett whispered after some time, which caught the attention of the entire table.

"You didn't have to, B. You know that," Santana whispered.

"Nonsense," Brett shook his head. "Now, last year... When you dragged me into every store in New York, when my parents took us to look at a few colleges, all I could think about was that little twinkle in your eye when you saw this. So, I saved up all the money I made from working, so that I could buy it for you."

Santana quirked an eyebrow. She'd wanted a lot of things, when she went on that trip, but only one had stuck in her mind. As soon as the image of that item popped up in her head, she quickly shook it off. There would be no way Brett could afford that.

With a shy smile, Brett offered her a perfectly wrapped box, which Santana accepted with an even shyer smile.

Slowly, she unwrapped the paper - which Brett took back and pushed into his pocket - and gently opened the box.

Santana gasped.

There in front of her, was the very same nine carat, white-gold, Meridian bracelet, with the most beautiful diamond eternity charm, that she had wanted in New York. That very bracelet, that was far too expensive.

"There it is..." Brett breathed.

Santana was snapped out of her daze, from where she was brushing her index finger over the charm. "Hm? Where what is?"

"That twinkle..."

The table was silent, silent for minutes as Brett reached over to secure the bracelet on Santana's wrist.

"Brett..." Santana breathed, before she felt Brett's index finger against her lips.

The blonde shuffled around in the booth, facing Santana as best he could. He tried to faze out the image of Santana's parents across the table; the image that was making him even more nervous than he already was.

"I... I _really_ like you," Brett said instantly. "And I mean _more_ than just as my best friend..."

Santana's face lit up.

"I... Uh... I'd _really_ like it, if you'd be my girlfriend..." Brett whispered, blue eyes locked with brown.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend..." Santana breathed, almost instantly.

Santana was sure she'd never seen a smile so bright in that moment, and without a second thought, she leaned in to give her _boyfriend_ a soft kiss.

Maribel Lopez couldn't help herself as she squealed. A mother always knows, of course. In this instance though, everybody knew. It was more than obvious that the two of them were supposed to be together.

Santana blushed, though she didn't want to break away from Brett and ruin what had to be one of her favourite moments. With that thought, all the girl did was bring a hand up, blocking out the image of her parents.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

POV - Santana

"Happy birthday," Rachel murmured from behind the girl.

"Don't..." Santana whispered. "I don't want to celebrate anything."

Santana had been awake for a while. She wasn't sure exactly how long, but all she knew, was that this wasn't the way her birthdays usually started. She didn't wake up cold and in a bed with another couple. She'd always woken up to either breakfast in bed, or her favourite smile, or an erection against her ass, which she would slowly grind back against, until Brett brought himself on top of her, to give her both her favourite birthday orgasm, and most importantly, celebrate their anniversary.

"Santana..." Rachel sighed. "I know this day means a lot to you, but you need to keep your spirits up. "Surely stress and all of this sadness isn't good for the baby..."

"It's kinda hard to keep my spirits up right now," Santana sighed, brushing her fingers over the eternity charm. Since she'd gotten that bracelet, it was rare that she took it off.

"I know, but you have to _try_. Think about when you'll meet your baby... When you'll see that perfect, tiny smile?" Rachel tried.

"What if he's not here though? What if he misses the birth, or worse. What if our baby doesn't get to meet their dad?"

"You _can't_ think like that, and you _won't _think like that. You're going to take a deep breath, get out of bed, put more layers on and come eat some cake with me and Q, since he went out, especially to find you one. And you're going to bring that famous Santana Lopez optimism back, because you know for a _fact_, that Brett would walk over fire and ice to get back here. I bet you, my last twenty dollars, that he'll be here within three months."

Santana remained silent for a few minutes, chewing her lip in thought before she slowly sat up. "I'll take that bet. But he'll be here within two months, and that better be chocolate cake."

With that, Rachel rolled her eyes. "You have yourself a deal, _and_, it's actually red velvet... Sorry to disappoint," she teased.

* * *

POV - Brett:

"What's wrong, man? You've been kinda quiet today..." Mike asked quietly, looking over at his friend.

They'd been walking for just over three weeks, and in that time, they'd just gotten as far as Iowa, much to their disbelief. They'd been very talkative, hoping to make the time go by quickly so that they could get home. They'd also decided to alternate between occasionally running and walking, sometimes stopping in a town for supplies, by going into stores - or at least, ones that weren't mostly empty - to get water and food for themselves.

"Huh?" Brett mumbled, snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh... Uh... It's Santana's birthday..."

"So that also means it's your anniversary," Mike nodded in understanding, patting the blonde's back.

"Yeah," Brett nodded slowly.

"Did you have anything planned?" Mike asked, pushing his hands into his pockets; listening to the snow crunching beneath his feet.

"Yeah," Brett sighed. "I... I was going to propose," he murmured shyly. "I mean, I'd been planning it for a while. I even had to hide it in one of _her_ drawers, because she's always going into mine to steal my clothes."

"Oh..." Mike nodded. "Well, we better hurry up and get you home, before she finds that ring, hm?"

"Yeah..." Brett nodded slowly, taking a breath. "And I want to be there before she goes into labour," he whispered.

Mike hummed in agreement, before he looked ahead of him. "Do you see what I see?"

Brett squinted his eyes - cursing himself for leaving his glasses back home. Sure enough though, a little further down the freeway there was a car; a car with two bikes mounted on the hood.

The blonde breathed in relief. Surely that meant he could get home to Santana even more quickly.

The only problem was, they weren't the only ones that saw those bikes. They could see people coming from the opposite direction and they knew they were gunning for those bikes. A second later, both boys were sprinting forward, their partially numb limbs quickly warming up.

Brett gave Mike a triumphant grin as they reached the bikes in no time, carefully taking them down from the roof of the car. They had to be quick; the other pair running towards them didn't look all too friendly, and neither Brett or Mike wanted trouble.

Deciding that they could sort out the gears afterwards, both boys climbed onto their bike and instantly began racing forward, veering around the other pair until finally, they were far enough away that they could stop for a few moments.

Brett brushed his numb fingers through his hair, grinning to himself as he turned to Mike. "Thank God for push bikes, huh?" he laughed.

"Hell yeah," Mike chuckled. "Now, you'll be home in no time."

And with that, they were on their way home, as quickly as possible.

**A/N: Thank you again for all of the feedback/follows/favourites. I do intend on have more flashbacks, which can include their '****_real_****' first time. Let me know if you prefer to have more 'present day' parts, or whether you want more smut/fluff/drama in the flashbacks. :)**


	7. Kicking

**_Present day_**

POV - Brett

A hiss, followed by a whimper; that was what left Brett's lips as Mike knelt beside him, examining his arm.

They'd gotten as far as Colorado in a matter of days and eventually, they'd come across trouble.

It all seemed like a blur.

They'd been caught in the middle of a riot; a riot which the locals in the town they were in, decided that they wanted both bikes.

The only thing Brett remembered was hitting the floor, but he quickly learnt when he came around, that he'd broken his arm.

"Fucking hell, what happened?" Brett whimpered, leaning against the wall behind him.

"Shh, just give me a minute. All I know, is that you're still alive and kicking. I just need to straighten out your arm and set it back in place before I can bandage it up."

Brett just nodded, taking quick, deep breaths as Mike gave him a countdown. A small yelp left him once he heard the crack, whimpering as he sat still for a moment.

"Okay, okay I'm good..." Brett nodded slowly, giving Mike the go-ahead to wrap up his arm. "So, tell me again why you decided to give up med' school?" he chuckled.

"You know it was always my dream to dance," Mike replied, using supplies he'd found in a nearby school and a first aid box to support Brett's arm.

"True, very true..." Brett nodded slowly, shivering as the cold air washed over his limbs. "Broken arm or not, I could still kick your ass in a dance off," he teased.

"Mhm, sure.." Mike laughed, breathing in relief as he sat back down, shuffling back to lean against the wall behind him.

"It sure is dark in here..." Brett mumbled quietly, more-so to himself than anyone one else. He felt his heart rate start to pick up. The distant glow of a fire had died down and now, the town was pitch black and _freezing_.

"Just take deep breaths, and try to get some sleep," Mike suggested, reaching over for a few blankets he'd found at the school.

* * *

_**Flashback - 18 Years Old**_

"Do you think people know that you're secretly a nerd at heart?" Brett teased as he poked his _girlfriend's _side.

Brett was leaning against the headboard of his bed, a hand resting on Santana's thigh as the girl rested against his chest. She had on her glasses - glasses that she only wore around Brett - reading through one of Brett's comic books.

They'd been officially together for just over a few weeks and in that time, they were more inseparable than usual. It was on his fourth football game of the season; one which Santana was proudly by the side-lines, cheering on her best friend, and more importantly, her _boyfriend._ That was when it happened, he'd gotten sacked particularly hard, sending his body spinning in a different direction. The way he landed caused his arm to break.

Santana hated seeing the blonde in pain, but she didn't leave his side, doing everything she could to soothe him. When Puck invited her to one of his parties, Santana had declined, eager to spend the night in with Brett. She'd gone straight to his house, after school and was quick to change once she arrived; changing into Brett's Captain American t-shirt and pulling on a pair of the boy's boxers on over her own underwear.

"Shhh..." Santana hushed him, bringing her index finger to Brett's lips. "It just got good."

"You've read it before," Brett whined, brushing his lips against Santana's finger.

"I know I have, and now I'm reading it again. I'm almost done..." Santana grinned, a cheeky glint in her eye as she looked over her shoulder at the blonde boy.

There it was; that pout that Santana found it almost impossible to say no to. "You suck..." he teased.

"Not yet I don't," Santana smirked, quickly going back to reading her boyfriend's comic book.

Brett was rendered speechless, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"You're even more adorable than usual when you blush," Santana commented, keeping her eyes on the comic in front of her with a smirk.

"It's your fault..." Brett whispered, shaking his head.

"What? Because I was referring to sucking your _dick_," Santana purred.

"Y-yeah..." Brett nodded shyly.

Since they'd been together, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Their lips against each other's whenever they had the chance; waking up each morning to the other grinding firmly against each other until they got their release. The two of them were both virgins, having done nothing more than just that, and neither of them had planned on pressuring the other one into anything. The only difference though, was that everything felt so natural; somewhere in the back of their minds, they'd always hoped to be each other's firsts.

"You're adorable..." Santana grinned, tilting her head back and lazily brushing her lips over Brett's Adam's apple; the action sending shivers over Brett's body.

Brett took a moment to let his breathing return to normal, quietly reading the comic over Santana's shoulder, with his thumb rubbing soothing circles over his girlfriend's thigh.

As soon as Santana had finished reading, she set the comic aside, taking a moment to compose herself before she sat up a little, taking in Brett's confused expression for all of a moment or two before turning around and straddling her boyfriend.

Delicately, she lifted the boy's cast clad hand up to her lips, pressing the softest fingers to each finger, before her own soft, plump lips crashed against his, gently setting his hand down to the mattress; her hands immediately tangling in his short, blonde locks.

The boy responded with a moan, a deep moan that was immediately swallowed by Santana.

"Can I?" Santana whispered. The Latina had eventually pulled away from the raw, passionate kiss, now looking down at the tent in Brett's boxers that she'd caused, by firmly grinding down in his lap.

Brett nodded slowly, his cheeks flushed as he locked eyes with Santana. "Only if _you_ want to," he whispered.

Santana simply grinned, rolling her eyes. She knew Brett was different than the guys she'd gone on a date or two with. They'd always tried to get her into bed right away. That was one reason that Brett _never_ liked any of them; the other reason being that he was completely in love with his best friend. Now though... Now that Santana had Brett, she felt more than comfortable with him, part of that was because Brett never even tried to pressure the girl.

"I do..." Santana whispered, shifting back so that she simply straddled his thighs.

Santana experimentally reached a hand forward, gently cupping him through the thin material of his and giving him a soft squeeze; a squeeze that made Brett moan, and Santana knew right then, that she wanted to hear it again.

With that sound replaying in her head, the Latina let go of her own moan, shifting to straddle only one of Brett's thighs, instantly grinding down onto the muscular leg. After a moment, when she found herself grinding down in a steady rhythm, Santana pulled down Brett's boxers - aided by the boy lifting his hips.

Santana gasped. She'd had to endure watching a documentary in sex ed, which involved having to look at male genitalia, but she'd never see one quite as big as this. To say that Brett was _hung_, would be an understatement. The sight made her mouth water and her core simply ache. "Wow..."

Brett flushed, affectionately rubbing Santana's thigh as he looked over the girl's expression in an attempt to read the girl.

After a moment of staring at Brett's seemingly _enormous_ erection and licking her lips, Santana wrapped a fist around the blonde's length, brushing her thumb over the bulbous head, effectively smearing the pre-cum as much as she could. While keeping her rhythm in place, grinding down harder against the strong thigh, Santana lowered her head, wrapping her lips around the head and sucking feverishly.

"Fuck..." Brett whimpered, gnawing on his bottom lip in an attempt to keep quiet.

Santana took that as approval and after slowly stroking the rest of Brett's length, she slowly moved her head forward, taking more and more of his length. Santana was surprised to find that she had no gag reflex; the tip bumping the back of her throat as her eyes fluttered up to meet Brett's gaze.

Brett almost came at that; that gaze, which was far too innocent for a girl with a cock all the way down her throat. "Oh _shit..._"

Santana experimentally began to trace the prominent veins along the underside of Brett's length with her tongue, swallowing around the thick girth.

Brett was quickly turned into a mess of whimpers and incoherent profanities; Santana having began to bob her head rapidly, the two of them nearing their own releases, especially with Brett tensing his leg muscles in time with Santana's rhythm.

"I- I'm close, _San..._" Brett whimpered, his good hand seeking out Santana's to lace their fingers together.

Santana quickly doubled her efforts, bobbing her head furiously until the tip hit the back of her throat once more. Her actions were rewarded with a mouth full of warm, _thick_ cum, moaning around the slowly softening length as she sucked Brett for all he was worth, eager to swallow as much of her boyfriend.

"Wow..." Brett breathed, giving Santana's hand the most gentle squeeze.

"Was that okay?" Santana asked nervously, coming down from her own blissful high. "I mean, I've never done it before and I wanted to be go-"

Santana was cut off by a kiss. A deep, loving kiss, that simply melted away all of her worries.

"-od for you," She finished, with a lazy, shy smile.

"That was amazing, and _perfect._" Brett whispered. "And I hope, when I return the favour - since you look like you're just about ready to sleep - that I'm just as good for you."

"You'll be amazing," Santana whispered, settling against Brett's chest as he wrapped the two of them up in blankets. "Oh, and if you tell anybody I'm a nerd, I'll kick your adorable ass," Santana teased.

"Oh, I'm sure," Brett laughed, kissing the crown of Santana's head as he reached over to turn off the lamp beside his bed. "Goodnight, beautiful..." he breathed.

"Night..." Santana smiled, pecking Brett's bare, smooth chest, before the two of them drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

POV - Santana:

Sunday; That was the very last day that Santana could remember. Slowly, she'd began to lose track of time, until eventually the days just blended into one another.

"Thursday... No, no it's Friday." Santana mumbled to herself, her voice still thick with sleep as she held up her fingers in an attempt to work out the days.

"What does it matter?" Rachel mumbled against her

fiancé's chest, from beside Santana.

"Because right now, I don't know how long it's been since the power went out. I'm trying to figure out how far along I am," The Latina explained.

"Oh," Rachel breathed, slowly rolling onto her back between her best friend and

fiancé. "Well, it hasn't been that long, right? You're probably about six months," Rachel offered.

"Yeah, yeah I think that sounds about right," Santana nodded, bringing her hand over to her bump, caressing it gently through the thick sweater.

Santana was silent for a few moments, even the sound of Quinton's snoring from the other side of Rachel wasn't annoying her the way it usually would. She was too busy thinking; thinking about what would happen if she were to go into labour, if she would see Brett again, if the power would come back on. She couldn't be blamed though. She'd gone a while without letting things play on her mind and staying calm.

"What are you thinking?" Rachel asked quietly, bringing her hand to her best friend's bump.

"Hm? Oh...N-nothing..." Santana mumbled.

"Liar. I know when something is on your mind. Now, I know I'm not Brett, but right now, I'm going to have to do. You need to get things off your chest so you can stop over-thinking things. I can't have my best friend going insane on me."

Santana was silent again, gnawing on her bottom lip as she looked down at her bump. "I think I felt it kick yesterday," she whispered.

"Well... That's a good thing, right? I mean, surely it means that the baby is okay."

"It was the first time," Santana whispered, shaking her head slowly. "Brett really wanted to feel the first kick... Or at least one of the first ones..."

Rachel sighed, wordlessly sitting up and wrapping Santana up in a hug.

"I miss him..." Santana whispered.

"I know you do. I know, and so do I. Who couldn't miss that little dork?"

"He's not little," Santana grumbled. "In _any_ way."

"Oookay. That's one thing I haven't missed - your tendency to tell me _way_ too much information." Rachel laughed.

"That's what best friend's are for. You have to listen to everything I want to talk about."

"Unfortunately," Rachel sighed. "Go ahead, reminisce..."

Santana was silent for a few moments, nestling into Rachel's side, before finally, a smile came over her face. "Did you know that he was my first kiss?" Santana whispered. "I mean, I know you know he was my first... Y'know..."

"I didn't know that," Rachel shook her head with a smile.

"Yeah... He was. I think we were... Twelve? Twelve or thirteen..." Santana nodded to herself. "Anyway, I was at his house for Christmas Eve, as usual. You know trading presents, our parents talking and stuff and _somehow_, we ended up under a mistletoe together. We weren't even planning on doing anything, but you know what his Mom is like..." Santana giggled, taking her lip between her teeth. "So, after a few minutes of him blushing and being all shy and adorable, making sure I was okay with it... He kissed me," Santana breathed.

"And since then, he's had you hooked," Rachel teased.

"Absolutely," Santana nodded immediately. "His lips were the softest things I'd ever felt... They still are," Santana hummed.

Rachel smiled. She'd always loved seeing the softer side of her best friend. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. And I can't wait to be able to kiss them again."

**A/N: Thank you again for all of the feedback/follows/favourites. I do take them on board. So I will add a little more smut in flashbacks, and make sure to try to relate the flashbacks to the present day. :)**


	8. Let It Rain

**_Present day_**

POV - Brett:

"I'm sick of_ walking,_" Brett sighed, brushing his fingers through his wet, blonde hair.

Since the two of them no longer had their bikes, Brett and Mike had been walking from Colorado, much to their disappointment. The two of them thought they'd be home in no time, but after the riot they'd been caught up in, it had been days and they'd barely just gotten in to Utah.

Mike was more than happy to finally be almost home, but he was sympathetic towards Brett. Brett still had another state to cross after Utah before he would be in California.

"I know... Me too," Mike nodded, gently patting Brett on the back.

For the last four days, it had been pouring down with rain for four days and Brett was soaked through. Mike was too, though he was still warm, since his bottom few layers were still dry.

"I'm sorry I gotta leave, dude..." Mike murmured.

"No, don't apologise, it's cool... Not to sound harsh, but I'd do the same."

Mike laughed. "Yeah, I know. I wouldn't blame you either. All I'll say, is that take it easy with your arm and it should be okay in a few weeks, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks man. San's dad is a doctor, so I'll get him to check it out when I'm home."

"Good. Good," Mike nodded, looking down the empty streets and letting go of a relieved sigh. "I think this is me," he nodded. "I live a few blocks from here, and it would really be out of your way."

"Yeah, yeah. Of course, man. Tell Tina I said hey," Brett offered a small smile.

"I will, as long as you tell Santana the same. And good luck for when you propose, I think you and I both know that she'll say yes."

Brett's face lit up with the most bashful smile; barely even registering when Mike shoved three jackets towards him.

"What-"

"Keep yourself warm, I have plenty at home," Mike smiled.

"Thank you," Brett breathed, before pulling Mike into a one armed hug.

With one last pat on the back, Mike was gone; back home to Tina, and in the warmth of their bed.

Brett took a deep breath, carefully working on each jacket and taking a moment, feeling warmth begin to spread through his partially numb body.

He took a moment though; a moment before he started walking through what now must have been slush over the road - a result of the snow and heavy rain - and pulled out his wallet. He flipped it open and quietly looked over the picture of him and Santana that was perfectly placed at the front. The small grin across his face couldn't be helped as he brushed his thumb over the photo. It was the photo took of the two of them at their senior prom; a photo that showed the both of them, with most adoring smiles pointed towards one another. More than anything, Brett wanted to see that smile again.

Then, his face lit up a little when a memory came rushing back to him.

It rained on the day of their prom too.

* * *

**_Flashback - 18 Years Old_**

Santana was utterly confused, thinking that surely, by now, she should have been on her way to prom by now. She'd dressed in the most elegant red dress she could find, which she'd had custom tailored. Her earrings sparkled; matching the rhinestones on her dress and she had on that one bracelet from her boyfriend, that she simply refused to take off. After adjusting the one floral strap, over her shoulder, she made sure that she wasn't standing on the bottom of her dress. That was when it hit her. Brett hadn't _actually_ asked her to prom. Of course she'd naturally assumed that she'd be going with the boy, but when he wasn't there, she began to think twice, that maybe he wasn't coming.

She paced the room, her brows furrowed in confusion. She'd gotten her hopes up when she heard her doorbell, but was ultimately disappointed when she found Rachel and Quinton at her door.

"Well, don't seem too excited to see me," Rachel rolled her eyes, setting her hands down in her lap. She was sat, clad in a simple, strapless, peach coloured dress, with her hair falling over one shoulder as she leaned against her boyfriend's side.

"Sorry... You look beautiful, and it's good to see you. It's just... I don't think Brett's coming," Santana muttered quietly.

Rachel simply rolled her eyes, shaking her head in amusement. "It's like you don't know that boy..."

"He'd be here by now," Santana shrugged, slowly tracing over the eternity charm on her bracelet. "I really don't think he's coming."

Then, a knock.

"Knowing my luck, that's probably Tina or something," Santana grumbled under her breath, making her way to the door.

"Hi..."

There it was. The sound of that smooth, soft voice that she'd been waiting to hear for hours, as handsome as ever, stood in front of Santana in a simple tuxedo, that she could tell was custom tailored to fit his muscular frame.

"Hey," Santana grinned, reaching over to brush her fingers over the top of that perfectly styled quiff.

"Sorry, I'm late. I went to get my cast off," Brett breathed.

"No, no it's okay," Santana whispered, in awe of her boyfriend. In the back of her mind, she couldn't believe that she'd forgotten that he was having his cast taken of, and even more-so, she couldn't believe that she'd doubted the boy. "I missed you..."

"I missed you too," Brett whispered, with the most adoring smile, which turned bashful as he pulled a small box from his pocket, containing Santana's corsage; one that happened to match her dress perfectly. "I realise that I didn't officially _ask _you, and that's _totally,_ unacceptable," Brett joked. "So... Santana Lopez, it would be an honour to accompany you to prom. So, would you please be my date to our senior prom?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure," Santana hummed playfully. "It's between you, or Rachel... You may have to take Quinton..."

"So, Rachel?" Brett grinned.

"_Totally_.." Santana whispered, a small giggle escaping her as she slid her arms around Brett's neck and leaned in to press her lips against his. "I'd _love_ to go to prom with you."

With another firm kiss, Brett pulled back and looked into brown eyes, carefully slipping the corsage onto Santana's wrist, with a light kiss to her knuckles.

"Well then... Let's get you to prom, beautiful..." Brett whispered, motioning to the limo parked outside his house to drive over.

Santana grinned. "Rachel, Q... Time to go," she called to her two friends, before her lips jutted out into a pout.

"What's wrong?" Brett whispered.

"It's raining..."

"Well... We can't have that now, can we?" Brett smiled, pulling off his jacket without a moment of hesitation to hold it over Santana's head.

"Thank you," Santana replied, with a kiss to his cheek; giggling at the smudged lipstick that she'd left behind.

By the time they'd arrived at prom, Brett's fitted shirt was soaked through, the material clinging to his rippling abs.

"My eyes are up here, Lopez..." Brett smirked.

Santana's eyes were glued to her boyfriend's torso shamelessly.

"I know. Your abs are down there though," Santana smirked, reaching over to drag her nails against the wet material.

"Now, now. You don't want to get me turned on, do you?" Brett raised his eyebrow.

"Not right now, I don't. Later though," Santana purred, leaning in for a lingering kiss before she pushed his jacket into his chest.

Brett raised an eyebrow at that. They were still yet to have sex, but Brett wasn't complaining. He'd never complain. He was more than happily to lay in bed with Santana, walking about everything and nothing, and the _perfect_, head-spinning blow jobs were more than enough. Of course he'd returned the favour, multiple times; putting his long, _strong_ fingers to use and using his mouth to give Santana the most powerful orgasm to date. In fact, he'd done it that morning, right on his kitchen table, after his house was empty.

"And what do you intend on doing later?" Brett raised his eyebrow.

"You'll see..." Santana said simply, dragging her boyfriend towards the photographer, once he had on his jacket.

Brett was happy to sit with the glee club; even perform with them, since Mr Schuester had organized for the club to play as the band for the night.

When he wasn't performing, Brett danced with Santana, their bodies always moving in perfect sync with Santana. That was the thing about the two of them; no matter who they danced with, they always seemed to dance better with each other. The both of them knew each other, inside and out, so it was no surprise to either of them, when they got the occasional spectator.

Their current dance was interrupted though, but Principal Figgins, who was ready to announce who was going to be their King and Queen.

Both Brett and Santana had been nominated for prom '_royalty_', but neither of them had campaigned more than a few simple posters. Of course, Santana wanted to win, but she was too wrapped up in rehearsals for Regionals, and more importantly, helping her boyfriend in math.

A smile turned up on Santana's lips, cupping her boyfriend's jaw to press a firm kiss to his smooth cheek.

Then, their names were called; each of them walking up to join the other candidates. Their eyes met from across the stage and with a soft smile, Brett quietly mouthed the words '_I love you_' to Santana.

That was what left Santana speechless. Brett had told her that he loved her before, but that was when they were simply friends. This was the first time that her _boyfriend_ had told her that. The image of those lips mouthing _those _words, played again, and again in her mind, and the Latina was in such a trance, that she barely even registered her name being announced as prom queen, let alone Brett as king.

When Santana finally snapped out of her trance, her smile lit up the room as she was crowned; a large bouquet placed in her arms as she stepped up beside Brett, who immediately kissed Santana's cheek.

"Wow..." Santana breathed, shaking her head in disbelief, before Rachel stepped forward to take Santana's flowers, giving Brett the go-ahead to take Santana's hand into his own and lead her out, into the middle of the dance floor.

"Dance with me, Queen Lopez?" Brett whispered, immediately pulling Santana into his arms, to which the girl responded by clasping her hands together, at the back of his warm neck.

"It would be an honour, King Pierce," Santana whispered, before another smile broke across her face. Smiling; that was one of the only things that she seemed to constantly do around the blonde. "You specifically asked for this song, didn't you?"

"Of course? How could I not?" Brett whispered.

These Arms Or Mine, by Otis Redding. That was what was now playing through the speakers and through the room as the two of them began moving perfectly together, melting into one another's bodies. That was the first song that they'd every danced to together, and right after, Santana had made them watch Dirty Dancing. Not that he would complain, even if he was fourteen at the time.

Santana's head fell against Brett's chest as they moved, affectionately brushing her thumb against the back of Brett's neck before the song slowly came to a close. It was then that Santana leaned forward to capture his lips in a lingering kiss, before she whispered, "I love you too."

The boy couldn't get those words out of his head. '_I love you_' playing over and over in his mind as he and Santana walked into the hotel room that they'd paid for.

The two of them had made their way home first, collecting a change of clothes and leaving Santana's bouquet in a vase of water before they'd made it to the hotel.

"Come here," Santana whispered, as she leaned against the wall by the bed; curling her finger to beckon the blonde over.

"Yes, Queen Lopez?" Brett breathed, stood directly in front of Santana, resting his forehead against the Latina's.

"I love you," Santana chimed.

"I love you," he echoed.

"Mmh..." Santana hummed, hooking her arms around Brett's neck. "Make love to me, Brett Pierce?" Santana asked, almost timidly.

"It would be an honour," Brett whispered. "B-but I don't have a condom..."

"You don't need one," Santana shook her head. "I had my parents put me on the pill," Santana reassured, "but most importantly, I want to feel just _you_."

"Are you sure?" Brett breathed.

"Completely," Santana whispered.

Slowly, the two of them began to peel off one another's clothes, sharing soft, loving kisses in between each, until the two of them were naked, with their lips slowly moving against each other's.

"You're _so_ beautiful..." Brett whispered, as he tangled their limbs together against the mattress.

Santana would never get enough of hearing that. She knew more than anything, that Brett meant it.

"You're the most beautiful human being, I've ever met..." Santana replied, with just as much honesty, smiling when Brett blushed.

Santana reached down, slowly stroking her boyfriend had as theuy said everything with their eyes, never breaking their gaze, until finally, Santana felt Brett and full length and girth.

Brett was never one to be selfish though; the boy didn't simply want to dive straight in. No, he wanted to make sure that Santana was properly aroused, so that she wasn't in pain.

He quickly felt warm fingers running through his hair while he sucked Santana's nipple into his mouth, brushing his tongue over the stiffening nub, before paying the same attention to the other; his nimble fingers teasing her clit, until he felt her drenching his fingers.

"B-Brett I _need_ you," Santana whimpered, in between light pants.

"Okay, baby..." Brett whispered into Santana's mouth as he slowly kissed the girl, gently guiding the tip through Santana's velvet folds.

Santana squirmed, eager to have Brett push his entire, thick length inside her. She wouldn't rush it though; she knew Brett was taking his time for a reason.

It wasn't long before she did feel it; whimpering as she felt the tip of Brett's length bottom out in her cervix. He'd taken his time to push himself in, allowing Santana to relax more easily around the thick girth. "Wow..." Santana breathed.

Brett was almost completely lost. He was trying to concentrate on not blowing his load _way_ too early, as well as trying his best to keep the moment special.

"You're thinking too much." Santana echoed Brett's words to him, looking up into crystal blue eyes with the softest smile. "Just kiss me," Santana smiled.

With a deep breath, the blonde immediately relaxed under Santana's gaze, breaking into a smile as he leaned in to connect their lips in a slow passionate kiss.

Santana gave him the go ahead to move, rolling her hips up gently, which elicited a moan from the two of them. Then, Brett began thrusting; and with those dancer hips, Santana was in _heaven._ Every roll of his hips causing the thick head to brush against _that_ spot inside Santana. It was like Brett secretly owned a map to her body. He found _that _spot with ease, then he found another, even deeper inside her.

The sounds Santana were releasing into his mouth, were like music to his ears. They were by far the sexiest things he'd ever heard, along with the faint sound of their skin colliding with every gentle thrust.

As a form of encouragement, Santana wrapped her legs around Brett, digging her heels into the boy's plump ass, driving him in deeper. She _needed_ him closer.

Brett was determined to get Santana to her climax first; he'd gotten to see her unravel before, and he felt that it was one of the most perfect things he'd ever seen.

It wasn't long before their thrusts began to lose their rhythm; the boy struggling to thrust through Santana's clenching walls. Their moans and mewls were coming more frequently, and it was clear in both of their eyes, that they were close.

Leaning in for one more kiss, Brett finally pulled back to stare down at Santana, and with one more sharp thrust into Santana's g-spot, she saw stars. With a soft cry, Santana came undone beneath Brett, writhing and trembling beneath his body. That was what sent Brett over the edge, as well as the fluttering of Santana's walls.

Brett was utterly amazed though, as he filled Santana to the brim with his warm, thick seed, Santana came again, mewling against the boy's throat as she slowly came down from her second orgasm, of which the aftershocks were still coursing through her body.

"I love you, Brett Pierce..." Santana whispered, pressing a sweet, lazy kiss to Brett's Adam's apple before she sunk back into the mattress.

"I love you too, Santana Lopez..." Brett breathed, bringing their blankets up over their naked bodies, wrapping them up in a small cocoon, drifting off together in a tangled mess of limbs, to the sound of the rain outside on the balcony.

* * *

_**Present day**_

POV - Santana

The pitter-patter of rain against the side-walk seemed so familiar. It was like it was her prom night all over again, and she'd have Brett running up behind her with his jacket to keep her dry. Only this time, Rachel was behind her, offering out her spare umbrella.

They made light of the situation, especially since they wanted to keep Santana's spirits up. Her friends didn't want her to dwell on the fact that Brett wasn't hear to keep her warm.

When they'd decided on going for a walk - figuring that the needed a change of scenery - the rain had stopped. But it had stopped for all of twenty minutes, before it started back up again.

Santana was thankful that they'd gotten any supplies they needed from Rachel's house before the downfall had started, but now, everything was in danger of being dropped as Rachel broke into a fit of laughter, when Quinton decided to re-create their mash-up of Singing in the Rain/Umbrella.

"You two are _totally_ meant for each other," Santana rolled her eyes with an amused smile.

"Of course we are," Quinton laughed, dancing up the footpath and into Santana's house.

"You really are a complete dork, Fabray," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I am..." Quinton agreed, offering a simple smile.

"And I love it," Rachel chimed, heading for the stairs. "I'm going to go upstairs and change out of these wet clothes, and before you ask, no you can't come..." Rachel shot her fiancé a smirk, seeing the pout on his face. "Does anybody need me to take anything upstairs for them?"

"No, I'm good..." The two said in unison; Quinton flashing Rachel those golden doe eyes.

"Later..." Rachel purred, before she disappeared upstairs to change.

She'd had permission from Santana, to clear out on of her draws to make room for a few of her and Quinton's belongings.

That was when she found it.

At the bottom of Santana's pyjama drawer - pyjamas that Santana _never _wore - was a small, velvet box.

Rachel could already tell what it was.

It was obvious. She couldn't look though. Santana should be the first one to see what was in that box, with Brett down on his knee. So, using every ounce of willpower she had, Rachel returned the box down into the empty drawer, before filling it with her own clothes.

Rachel had a feeling though, that soon enough, she'd be seeing what was in that box, on Santana's finger.

**A/N: Definitely my longest chapter to date. I'm not sure how many people are actually following this anymore, but that you to those that are. Thank you for the reviews as well. I'm not sure when what happened to the power will come to light. :)**


	9. Five Star

_**Present Day**_

POV - Brett:

_Welcome to California_.

Brett had never been so relieved to see those words in all his life. He'd crossed that state line so many times, but this time was so much different.

He'd been walking for another week or so, and finally, after crossing Nevada, he'd arrived back in California.

He got that sense of

Déjà-vu as he slowly walked off the empty free-way, though the last time he'd come along this road alone, ready to surprise Santana, he wasn't walking.

He turned to his left, gnawing at his bottom lip as he took in the sights of his and Santana's favourite restaurant. It was rated one of the best restaurants in the state, five star and very tasteful. Now thought... _Now_, it looked like it would barely even make one star.

He had it all planned out. That was where he was going to take Santana out to dinner _after_ he'd proposed to her - given that the answer was yes, of course - and he'd treat Santana to anything and everything she wanted.

Brett let go of a heavy sigh, scratching the back of his neck. The blonde was almost completely sure that everything inside would more than likely have been stolen, but he decided to take his chances and see what he could find.

The boy was _starving_, with barely any memory of the last time he'd eaten, or at least, the last real meal he had. More importantly to him, he was sure that Santana probably hadn't had a decent meal.

With that in mind, the blonde made his way through the deserted restaurant, making his way down to the kitchen, where - to his surprise - he found most of the kitchen still in tact. Immediately, he began loading up the backpack he'd managed to pick up on his way through Nevada, filling it with anything and everything he could.

The blonde left with a bag full of food and a bottle of champagne - for when Santana could actually drink - and began making his way home once more, the only thought on his mind being the very first time he'd set foot inside that restaurant.

* * *

**_Flashback - 18 Years Old_**

"I miss you..." Santana breathed through the speakers of her phone, twirling a strand of hair around her finger while she laid back on her bed.

"I miss you too," Brett replied, resting his head against the wall beside him.

During their summer vacation, Brett's parents had taken him and his sister on vacation, while Santana had gone with her parents to visit her grandparents.

After the two had lost their virginity to each other, they hadn't been able to keep their hands off one another, so much so, that they'd almost been caught a few times.

Now, they'd already been away from one another for over a week, and that was the longest time in years that they'd been apart.

"How was your day?" Santana asked quietly.

"It was okay. We went to the beach, again and luckily, my burn had shifted into a tan."

"So you're telling me you're even sexier than usual?" Santana teased.

"I might just be," Brett chuckled. "But, if this is leading to what I think it is, unfortunately, I can't do that right now."

Santana pouted to herself.

"You're pouting right now, aren't you?" Brett laughed.

"How did you know?" Santana grumbled, absently tracing patterns over her stomach.

"Because I know _you_," Brett breathed. "But hey, I said that _I_ couldn't do anything, _you_ are more than welcome."

Santana's lips quirked up into that evil, yet seductive smirk at the thought, shimmying out of her underwear - or rather Brett's, since before he'd left, she'd stolen a few items to wear. With Brett's boxers around her ankles, the Latina pressed her fingers against her slit, teasing her clit. Her lip was tucked firmly between her teeth to muffle her whimper until finally, she felt her folds soaking.

Brett had been talking for a few minutes, but the only thing Santana could focus on, was the smooth, deep tone of his voice and could only nod a muffled 'mhm' every few moments.

"One second, baby..." Santana breathed, attempting to control her quivering voice.

She simply minimized the call to select her camera app, gnawing at her bottom lip before she tilted the camera to catch her soaking core; her face mid-way through a moan as she captured the image.

Santana didn't waist a second before she sent that picture to Brett, eagerly holding the phone to her ear to hear her boyfriend's reaction.

"Holy shit," Brett muttered quietly, praying that at that moment, his length didn't stiffen any more than it already had.

"Like what you see, B?" Santana teased.

"You're fucking _evil_," Brett mumbled, fighting off a moan until finally, he took his eyes off the screen.

"I know," Santana grinned. "So now, do you _really_ not want to do anything?"

"I never said that I didn't want to. I said that I can't," Brett pouted. "You have no idea how much I want to come find you right now, and just be balls deep in that _perfect_, soaking pussy..."

A moan left Santana's lips. "You don't know where exactly I am though."

"I could find you," Brett grinned.

"Oh, I'm sure," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Baby, I gotta go... My Mom looks like she's about ready to kill me." Brett frowned.

"Oh... Okay," Santana sighed, shaking her head. "I love you."

"I love you too, beautiful. I'll see you soon."

"Bye..." Santana whispered, before reluctantly disconnecting the line and placing her phone on the pillow beside her.

Brett took a deep breath and reached for his bag, carefully pulling the bag out of the cab from beside him. He'd been on and off public transport for hours, not that Santana knew though. For the past week, he'd had nothing but a pout on his face and it had driven his parents insane; so much so, that to his disbelief, they'd given him the approval to go up to California to see Santana at her grandparent's house.

As he stepped out of the cab, he looked up at the unfamiliar house. Before he'd set off, he'd called Santana's mother, to make sure that his invite was still open and after finding that it was, he couldn't keep the smile from his face.

The older Lopez had sent him the address, along with reassurance that she hadn't mentioned a word to Santana and as soon as Brett had left the airport, he was on his way.

Now, he quietly knocked on the door of Rachel's grandparent's house and when he was greeted be Santana's mother, he offered the older woman a warm smile.

After being pulled in for a bone crushing hug, with the older woman informing him that Santana's room was to the left of the bathroom, he quietly made his way upstairs and with a deep breath, he quietly pushed the door open and slipped into Santana's room.

"I found you," Brett breathed; the cheekiest smile playing on his lips.

Santana's head snapped around from where she was reading through one of Brett's comics; another item of his that she'd _borrowed_.

"So you did..." Santana mumbled in disbelief, a smile forming on her own lips.

Not a moment was wasted before Brett's bags were on the floor; the boy already resting on top of Santana and peppering soft, playful kisses over her face.

"Stop..." Santana squealed, though she contradicted herself, by eagerly returning every kiss and pulling her boyfriend closer.

"Now, not that I'm not over-joyed to see your handsome face, why aren't you down in Florida?" she murmured, tilting her head.

"Because I missed my beautiful, _gorgeous_, girlfriend," he replied.

"Aren't you sweet?" Santana breathed, bringing her boyfriend down for a soft kiss.

"I love you, Santana Lopez."

"I love you too, Brett Pierce..." Santana breathed softly.

Santana was ecstatic that she had Brett for the rest of her time at her grandparent's house; even if they had to be as quiet as possible the night before, while _making up for lost time _- as Santana explained it.

Brett had met her grandparents before, so it was no surprise to Santana that the two of them still loved him, and gladly invited him out to go to the beach with them.

It was no surprise to Brett when Santana raked her gaze over Brett's slightly tanned torso, causing a blush to heat up his cheeks. "You saw me last night, you know?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I do know... But now I get to see you in the light," Santana grinned cheekily, tilting her head as she admired her boyfriend.

"Will I be able to steal Santana away tonight, Mrs Lopez?" Brett asked shyly, which made each Lopez quirk their eyebrows in surprise.

"Brett, how many times have I told you? Call me Maribel..." The older woman rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "But of course, I don't think we have anything planned for tonight."

"Thank you," Brett breathed in relief, turning to Santana to shoot her a charming smile and receiving a tiny peck on the nose in response, which was the same kiss he received, once the two of them were dressed.

Santana had dressed in what had to be one of the tightest dressed Brett had ever seen; strapless, navy and stopping mid-thigh. He'd had to avert his gaze for most of his journey, his cheeks flushed as he draped the blazer of his suit over Santana's shoulders. "You look amazing," he whispered.

"I aim to please..." Santana replied. "Now, can you tell me where you're taking me?"

"Well... I've been making a lot of money recently with work, and I wanted to treat you..." Brett murmured, guiding Santana into the most exquisite restaurant the two of them had ever seen. "You deserve more than five stars, but that's all it goes up to," he whispered.

"Brett..." Santana breathed, looking around in awe as the two of them were seated. "You do realise that you don't have to spend so much on me, right? I'd be satisfied with you, a pizza and some lame Superhero movies."

"Lame Superhero movies that _you_ pick?" Brett laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "I know though. I do, but I just wanted to bring you to the place that one day, after I propose to you, I'd bring you to, so that we can celebrate properly..."

Santana stopped in her tracks; staring at her boyfriend for a few moments before she lit up, taking a lip between her teeth. "Y-you think about that?"

"All the time," Brett answered, immediately. "I think about marrying you one day, about having _the _most adorable little babies with you, in a house that you and me will own..."

"Me too..." Santana said, after a moment. "I mean, there's a puppy somewhere in there, of course. But I've thought about it a lot..."

"I can't wait," The blonde said, with the most enormous grin.

"One day, Brett Pierce. One day, we'll be back here, with a ring on my finger, and that same gorgeous smile on your face."

* * *

_**Present Day**_

POV - Santana:

Finally, the rain came to a stop, and it had been little over a week since Rachel had found that little black box, and much to her disbelief, she hadn't _spilled the beans_ - so to speak - to Santana. That took almost every inch of will-power that Rachel had. Of course she'd told Quinton though. Rachel _needed_ to give the information to someone and who better than her fiancé?

She'd spent almost half an hour squealing in excitement to him, going into detailed description about what she thought the ring to look like - just as good, but _different _to her own. And more importantly, just how much she _knew_ Santana would love it.

Rachel had trapped him though, he'd simply _had _to endure every last detail, along with how she expected Brett would have proposed in the first place. Finally, after she'd stopped talking, she fell silent for a few moments.

"Something feels... _Weird_, about today..." Rachel hummed, toying with the short hairs at the back of Quinton's neck.

"Weird? _Like...?_" Quinton asked, raising an eyebrow as his smooth hands stroked Rachel's thighs.

"Like... Like something is going to happen. I have no idea what though," Rachel murmured - momentarily distracted by the wandering hands on her skin. She tilted her head in thought, to which her fiancé responded by brushing his lips against her throat.

"Q... Santana is sleeping..." Rachel breathed, motioning to the Latina on the bed across the room from them.

"And?" Quinton whispered. "It's not like we haven't done it before..."

Rachel merely gave in; the hands slipping into her underwear too good to resist.

Santana wasn't asleep though. She'd slowly woken from her light sleep mere seconds ago, but hadn't been long enough to hear about her engagement ring. Much to her dismay though, she heard that first whimper leave Rachel's lips. Much like the first time she'd had to endure being feet away from a fornicating Rachel Berry and Quinton Fabray, Santana was sure that the brunette hadn't even _attempted _to remain quiet.

She was stuck their now. It would have been far too awkward if she slid out of bed now to leave the room, so once again, she had to lay their, and endure the low breathy moans filling the room from behind her, and she _hated_ the way her body responded to it... _Again_.

There wasn't much longer that she had to listen to those sound though, before they came to an abrupt stop.

"Wh-what was that?" Quinton muttered breathlessly, glancing over to the door.

They didn't even notice when Santana sat up against the headboard, staring over at the partially closed bedroom door.

Then, they all heard it. The familiar creak of that third step. Somebody was in the house and neither of them had a clue who it was.

That was until the door opened.

It had to be the fastest either of their hearts had pounded inside their chests, until Santana felt like her heart had stopped.

"I found you..." Brett breathed, resting his exhausted head against the door frame.

**A/N: I think I'll just leave it their, for now. I know it isn't as in depth as other chapters, but I wanted to know where you'd like me to go after this one. Is there anything in particular you'd like to happen? Any particular flashbacks? Also, thank you again for any follows/favourites/reviews. :)**


	10. Bright Blue Eyes

_**Flashback - 10 Years Old**_

"Class, today we have a new student joining us," Mrs Miller called out to her classroom, with her usual enthusiasm, which only Brett seemed to match.

Even if it was Monday morning, Brett was always enthusiastic to learn as much as he could and socialize. A grin came across his face at the sound of a new pupil; he loved meeting new people, and he couldn't help that little glimmer of hope in the back of his mind, that _maybe_, this person wouldn't make fun of him, for not being the smartest.

The class turned their head when they heard a knock on the door.

Brett could only imagine that to be a little intimidating; walking into a new class, with each of the children inside, with some silently judging you.

When the door opened, Brett flashed a friendly smile over, in anticipation for when his teacher moved aside. He wanted to make sure that the new pupil felt welcome, rather than intimidated.

Brett gasped when he saw the girl, thought. He may have only been ten, but he knew a beautiful person when he saw one. His smile had turned almost bashful as he looked over at the Latina girl stepping inside, and only snapped out of his trance, when Mrs Miller began to speak.

"Class, _this_ is Santana Lopez... Santana, why don't you tell everybody something about yourself?"

Santana sighed.

"Well... Obviously, my name is Santana Lopez, as Mrs Miller just said. I used to live out in California, but my Papi transferred out _here_ for work."

"Alright," Mrs Miller nodded, gesturing to the classroom. "Take a seat."

Something about the way she held herself - even at such a young age - intimidated everybody, and the Latina could feel that. She felt every last hint of intimidation, before she came across an _adorable_ blonde boy - not that she'd ever admit it. The same adorable blonde boy, that was looking at her with the warmest smile she'd ever been given, by somebody but her parents.

Santana couldn't help but return that contagious smile. She simply adored the small gap in the blonde's front teeth, and to her, that smile was _perfect_. With that in mind, she shyly took the spot beside the blonde boy, much to his delight.

Brett didn't get the opportunity to introduce himself, though, with Mrs Miller diving straight into math.

It was at lunch when he got his chance.

With his Spiderman lunch box tucked under his arm, Brett was on his way over to take his usual spot, when something caught his attention; the Latina sat alone, only a few tables away.

There wasn't a moment of hesitation before Brett found himself sat opposite Santana, much to her disbelief.

"Hi..." Brett breathed, looking across at Santana. "I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you in class, I'm Brett Pierce."

"Hey," Santana replied, almost timidly. That surprised even her. She was _never_ timid, but there was something about that boy that made her soften. "Uhm... D-don't you want to sit with your friends?"

Brett shrugged, carefully opening up his lunch box. "They won't miss me, but more importantly, I don't think you should eat by yourself."

That was it. With one look into those bright blue eyes - especially if you asked her _now_ - she was sure she fell in love with Brett Pierce.

The only thing being, neither of them knew it yet.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

"S-so you did..." Santana mumbled in disbelief, soft, brown orbs immediately shining with tears as she took in the sight of Brett Pierce.

Even if his stubble could pass off as a beard by now, and he wasn't the cleanest he'd ever been, Santana was sure she'd never seen anything more handsome.

It was only a few moments more of her scanning over Brett, taking in the sight of a broken arm - which only made her frown - before she scrambled off the bed.

She was sure she'd never moved so fast in her life, but that thought vanished as quickly as it had appeared as she threw her arms around Brett's neck and crashed her lips against Brett's.

The Latina was sure to be careful of Brett's arm as she pulled him close, pouring everything she had into her kiss. Caressing the back of Brett's neck, she whimpered into his mouth, trying to get as much as the blonde as possible.

Reluctantly the two of them pulled their lips apart when the need for air became too much, settling instead, for nuzzling into the crook of Brett's neck.

It was only Brett that noticed movement in the room, from the corner of his eye. Rachel had discretely slid off her fiancé's lap and quickly adjusted herself accordingly, pulling Quinton up once he was tucked in again. Brett paid no attention though, and only pulled Santana closer.

"I missed you," Santana choked out, eventually. "_So_ much," she added as she pulled back a little to look up at the blonde boy; the blonde boy, that had almost that identical warm smile playing on his lips, as the one he'd had when she'd first set her eyes on him. "You're _never_ going anywhere again. _Ever_."

Brett let go of the tiniest chuckle, shaking his head as he silenced Santana with another kiss. "I don't want to go anywhere," he whispered.

Santana simply nodded, pulling Brett over to their bed.

"We'll give the two of you some privacy," Rachel murmured. "It's good to see you, B. We'll catch up later..." Rachel breathed as she tugged Quinton towards the stairs.

"Keep it down," Santana called back with an amused grin.

Rachel merely responded with a roll of her eyes. "If you do the same," she teased, before pulling the door closed and pulling her fiancé downstairs.

Santana took a deep breath as she sat in front of the blonde man, reaching over to brush her fingers through blonde locks.

"What happened to your arm?" Santana whispered, tilting her head as she began pulling off each of Brett's layers.

"I was in Colorado, on my way back... I had a bike and Mike and I... We got caught up in a riot," Brett explained.

"Mike?" Santana raised her eyebrow, tilting her head as she carefully pulled off her boyfriend's final layer.

"Chang," Brett nodded. "I ran into him in Pennsylvania..."

Santana breathed in relief. She couldn't stomach the thought of Brett having made the journey alone and when they both locked eyes, the two of them silently agreed to speak about their time apart later.

"Do you want me to clean you up?" Santana whispered as she moved closer to Brett, lifting her leg to straddle the boy's lap.

"Please," Brett answered quietly, watching as the tanned hands roam over his pale torso.

Santana happily agreed, bringing her hands up to cup Brett's jaw and bring him in for a gentle kiss.

After ridding her boyfriend of the rest of his clothes, Santana brought Brett through to the bathroom; keeping him close to her body to help keep him warm.

Santana wanted nothing more, than to give Brett a warm bath, but with no way to heat their water, Santana merely filled the sink up with cold water and began to gently wash the boy.

Brett admired how gentle Santana was with her touch, gently washing Brett with soap and a damp sponge, washing his hair, helping him shave, until finally, Brett felt clean. He was even in awe of the way Santana helped him pull on a sweater, without hurting his arm.

Everything between the two of them was so simple and effortless, even when the two of them reconnected physically,

The two of them sat flush together in the centre of the bed; Santana's legs wrapped around Brett's torso as her arms wound around his neck. The two of them merely pushed their sweatpants down enough to access the other's sex, and once Brett had pushed into the girl, the two of them rocked together lazily, keeping their eyes locked.

"There's those bright blue eyes, I love..." Santana breathed, in between tiny whimpers as she brought her hand up to caress the blonde's now smooth cheek.

Brett grinned sheepishly moving his lips against Santana's in the tiniest of kisses.

It was only a few minutes later, when the two of them reached their blissful climax, falling against one another until Brett's back hit the mattress. The blonde reluctantly brought his arm from a around Santana to bring their covers around them.

"I love you," The blonde breathed, melting when he felt a warm hand slide up his sweater to rub those familiar, soothing circles against his chest.

Santana remained silent for a few moments, absorbing the familiar heartbeat beneath her palm before kissing her boyfriend's pulse point and taking a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry I made you go," Santana whispered, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. "If I hadn't have talked you into it, you would have been here. You wouldn't have gotten hurt, or walk through the dark... I was so worried, that maybe I'd lost you forever and I'm not... No, I'm never going to be ready for th-"

Brett silenced Santana with another kiss, rubbing soothing circles over Santana's larger baby bump.

"Don't talk like that," Brett whispered, once he finally pulled back. "You can't get rid of me that easily, and it's okay, because I'm here now. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Santana whispered, voice small.

"I promise," Brett nodded firmly, looking directly into Santana's eyes, before his own eyes widened.

Santana had been quick to guide Brett's hand to her bump when she felt their baby kick, and Brett was almost positive that his heart stopped beating for a moment.

Santana almost melted at the twinkle in Brett's eyes as he stared down at the Santana's stomach, gnawing on his bottom lip.

"You know what I really hope? Well, I just want our baby to be healthy, but one thing I can't stop thinking about..." Santana breathed.

"What's that?" Brett whispered, meeting her gaze one more.

"I hope it has your bright blue eyes..."

**A/N: Regarding the last chapter, I did mention that Quinton and Rachel -even thought it wasn't the most ideal situation - thought that Santana was asleep, and were across the room from Santana, so they weren't in the same bed, if this chapter didn't clear things up. Also, when I referred to it happening before, I was meaning years ago, (for which I've written part of a flashback for, but I'm debating whether that needs to be put in) when they were teenagers and Brett was present, I realise that I didn't make that all to clear, so I apologise. Thank you though, for still reading/reviewing/following etc. :)**


	11. That Light Smirk

_**Flashback - 19 Years Old**_

"I'm _sorry_," Rachel whined; a pout forming across her plump lips.

That pout worked wonders with Quinton, so it was no surprise when the blonde let go of a sigh and gave the brunette a kiss.

When unloading their car, Rachel had accidentally thrown her and Quinton's tent a little too far - onto the fire that Sam had just started. The brunette had effectively burnt a hole in Quinton's rather expensive tent, rendering it useless.

"I guess I'll survive," Quinton rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll pay you back. Promise," Rachel gave a firm nod. "And, in the mean time, we'll simply have to share a tent with someone else."

"Not it!" Almost all of the Glee club said in unison, leaving Brett and Santana to take them.

Rachel had proposed that a year after graduating, that the group - or at least those who could make it - should go camping; simply to reminisce and sing around the camp fire. Brett and Santana hadn't even arrived yet to protest sharing their tent, and when they did arrive, Rachel simply gave them no choice.

"It's a two man tent," Santana argued.

"Bullshit. It's a four man tent. I was with Brett when he bought it," Quinton rolled his eyes. "Either way, everybody else called not it, so you're stuck with us."

"You suck," Santana grumbled, while Brett just offered the other couple a small smile.

"I swear, you better not snore too loud," Santana huffed, pushing their tent into Brett's chest before turning around with the most innocent of smiles. "Baby..." Santana chimed, batting her lashes.

"Yeah, I got it," Brett murmured with a roll of his eyes, leaning in for a firm kiss.

"Good boy," Santana purred, patting the blonde's cheek before she wandered off, in search of alcohol.

"I'm always a good boy," Brett called over, before he turned around to find a vacant spot to set up their tent.

Brett wasn't so eager to go camping in the first place, what with the events of the last time he went camping nine years ago. Now, he was older, and now, he had Santana their, soothing his worries, so the blonde wasn't as opposed to the thought as he thought he would be.

Santana took a small sip of her beer, humming quietly as she pulled Brett's hoodie tighter around her body, listening to the stories of Puck's recent hook-ups. Santana was already bored after she'd heard about the first girl, so bored in fact, that half way through his story, her mind began to wander, as well as her eyes; both of which soon landed on Brett's firm, round, _perfect_ ass.

She took her lip between her teeth at the sight, shamelessly watching the boy set up their tent before she slipped out from the group to make her way over.

Her hands gave the boy's behind a firm squeeze; an action which made the blonde jump and quickly turn around.

"You weren't that jumpy the last time I did that," Santana whispered, wrapping her arms around Brett's waist, slipping her hands up the back of his sweater - letting her fingertips dance over the warm skin at the small of his back.

"Well, maybe that's because I was expecting it last time," Brett whispered, brushing his fingertip down the bridge of Santana's nose playfully.

"True, _true,_" Santana nodded in response.

She didn't say anything else though; instead, Santana leaned in for a slow, lingering kiss, that soon turned heated. Both tongues sliding together languidly in a slow dance as the two of them moaned into each other's mouths, until they were interrupted by a wolf whistle, by none other than Noah Puckerman.

"Grow up," Santana grumbled, pouting as she nuzzled into the crook of Brett's warm neck. She was silent for a few minutes, before pulling back to look up at Brett. "Do they _have_ to come in our tent?" she whispered. "Because in all honesty, I _really_ wanted to be getting into your pants..."

"Well... I... Uhm..."

Santana smirked, she thought it utterly adorable when Brett got flustered. "Well?"

"We can't leave them outside," Brett pouted, shrugging his shoulders. "B-but we could still maybe... You know..."

"Mmh, we _could_... But I can be pretty _loud_," Santana purred.

Brett was rendered speechless, a soft blush coming over his cheeks, which deepened considerably more when he watch Santana walk away, with that sway to her hips; ready to join the group, singing around the fire.

* * *

"Brett, could I get a hot dog?" Sam asked.

"No, me first!" Sugar exclaimed.

Then came another voice, then another, but they were all silenced by Santana.

"Please, you all know who he's going to give the first one to," Santana grinned, tracing loving patterns over Brett's back until finally, the blonde offered her the first hotdog, complete with her favourite sauces. "Did I tell you how much I loved you?" she grinned.

"A few times," Brett chuckled, kissing the girl's cheek.

After everybody had set up their tents, Brett had been the one to volunteer to cook everybody's food for them, while some of the other boys had collected firewood.

"So, Brett... You're not going to whimp out tonight and go home, are you?" Quinton teased.

Santana glared. She hadn't used that scowl in so long, but it was more effective than ever as the other blonde shrunk back. "Shut it, or you'll be sleeping outside..."

"It was a joke," Quinton retorted.

"Nobody's laughing," Santana growled.

Quinton was silent for a few moments, gnawing at his bottom lip before he murmured. "Sorry, B..."

"Don't worry about it," Brett shrugged, leaning into Santana's side with a shy smile.

Everybody rolled their eyes at the cliché of a horror story that Puck decided to tell minutes later; or at least most of the boys did. Something about the dark and the eery silence seemed to make the story seem a little more real for some reason, leaving a majority of the girls and a few of the boys a little jumpy.

"Please tell me you _know_ that wasn't true, right? There's no man, with a hook for a hand, coming to get you," Brett murmured to Santana, who happened to be clinging onto Brett's sweater as the two walked back towards their tent.

"What? _No_. Of course not," Santana grumbled.

"Hey..." Brett whispered.

"What?"

"Did I ever tell you, that you're the cutest thing in the world when you're all jumpy?" Brett teased.

"Hush..." Santana scowled, nudging Brett's side before the two of them climbed into their tent, after kicking off their shoes.

"You're the boss, beautiful," Brett replied, shooting a wink over his shoulder before sliding under their open sleeping bag and blankets.

"Yes, I am..." Santana agreed, sliding in after the blonde and nestling into his front.

"Are you tired?" Brett asked quietly, combing his fingers through dark, silky tresses.

"Not one bit," Santana shook her head.

They attempted to keep their voices quiet, assuming that Quinton and Rachel were already sleeping a few feet away from them. With that thought in mind, the two of them tried to keep as quiet as possible as they kissed; both Brett and Santana attempting to contain their moans as the blonde's lower lip got caught between Santana's.

That was when they heard it. As Santana's hand slid into Brett's boxers, she heard a sound behind her that made a shiver run down her spine.

Her hand froze and she reluctantly pulled back from Brett, who wore the same expression as her - utter confusion.

Rachel whimpered, _again._ "Q-Quinton..." she breathed.

Brett and Santana assumed, or at least hoped Rachel was dreaming.

"Baby... You have to be quiet," Quinton whispered.

Now the two of them knew that both Rachel and Quinton were awake.

"They're-" Brett was cut off by Santana's hand on his lips, leaving him silent. What surprised him though, was Santana's hand wrapping around his flaccid length and beginning to stoke him.

"You're going to have to keep quiet too, Lopez," Brett whispered, directly into Santana's ear as she began to guide his hand inside her sweatpants and underwear.

The two of them gasped in unison; neither expecting the sheer wet heat that they found.

"I think I could manage that," Santana whispered, cupping the back of Brett's neck to pull him in for a kiss.

Santana had no clue how hard it was to actually stay quiet though, even with just Brett's nimble fingers pressing against her. Then, by the time she had her boyfriend's huge, thick cock inside her, she had to bite down on the blonde's shoulder to stop herself moaning too loud; and with every passing moan and whimper from each couple, which gradually got louder, Santana was sure that the other couple knew they were awake.

All that filled the tent now, was heavy pants as both couples caught their breath. Santana had the laziest smile taking over her face; a sex induced smile, which simply was mirrored by her favourite blonde as she settled on top of the boy, resting her chin on his chest before she tugged on the neckline of his sweater, revealing a bite mark which was already beginning to bruise.

"Sorry," Santana whispered, brushing her lips delicately against the mark.

"Don't be," Brett murmured, shaking his head. "It was kinda hot, and I actually liked it," Brett said, shyly.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to do it again sometime," Santana breathed, moving her hand to rub the familiar, soothing circles against Brett's chest, enjoying the rapid thumping of his heartbeat against her palm.

"You should," Brett answered with a cheeky smile.

Everything was silent for a moment as Brett leaned in for a chaste kiss, smiling up at his girlfriend before the two of them rolled their eyes as Puck wolf-whistled once more and called out an approving, "Way to go, boys."

"I can't believe to two of you had sex, only five feet away from us," Rachel spoke, from the opposite side of the tent.

Santana scoffed, whipped her head around to scowl at her best friend across the tent. "You're one to talk, you started it."

Rachel merely shrugged with a light smirk, playing with the short hairs at the back of Quinton's neck as they stared over.

Santana laughed. "So, Rachel isn't as much of a prude after all?"

"God no," Quinton answered instantly. "She's a wild one," he said, which earned him a playful smack on the back of the head.

"As we all now know," Santana laughed, settling her head on Brett's chest. "It was kinda hot to hear though," Santana whispered, only to Brett.

A light smirk flashed on Brett's lips. "I know, especially since you were _dripping_..."

Santana blushed, looking up at Brett and shrugging her shoulders. "You loved it," she shrugged.

"Of course I did," Brett nodded firmly, enjoying the silence for all of a few moments, before Santana shifted.

When Brett saw that smirk on her face he knew... She was ready for round two.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

"So it seems you two are still in the habit of getting busy, just feet away from other people," Santana hummed as she arrived downstairs, fingers laced with Brett's un-injured hand as she led him through to the living room.

Rachel barely flinched, only groaned. She was so close to drifting off to sleep when she heard the voice. The girl was laying naked, on her stomach against Quinton's chest; the only thing covering her and her fiancé's naked bodies, was a blanket thrown lazily over her waist. "I'm sleeping, and we thought you were too." Rachel huffed.

"I asked the two of you to keep it down," Santana teased, curling up on Brett's lap on the armchair.

"Yeah? Well you two didn't," Rachel mumbled.

Santana wore that same light smirk on her face that Rachel had worn, years back. Remaining quiet for a while as she rest her head against Brett's chest.

It had been there for the last hour; the Latina never being able to get enough of that familiar heartbeat that she'd missed.

"I want to feel yours," Brett whispered quietly, resting his forehead against the top of Santana's. "Please? It's been so long," he murmured.

Santana said nothing and merely shifted their positions, making it more comfortable for Brett to rest his head against her chest as she brushed her fingers through soft blonde hair.

A smile played on Brett's lips, closing his eyes to fully concentrate on the steady thrumming of Santana's heartbeat, while his hand came down to feel the constant kicking of their unborn baby.

"Our baby is excited to hear you back," Santana breathed. "It's never kicked this much before."

"Really?" Brett grinned, taking his soft lower lip between his teeth.

"Really," Santana nodded. "Usually, it's just a few kicks here and there, or a light flutter. But, since you've been here, there's been more."

"Have you thought about any names?" Brett whispered, after a few moments.

Santana nodded, affectionately scratching the boy's scalp. "For a boy, I like Leo, or Oliver and for a girl... Lily," Santana nodded, "or Grace."

Brett played the names over in his head, smiling to himself. "I like Lily too, maybe Lily Rose Pierce?" he offered.

"I like it," Santana agreed, almost immediately. "I do. And for a boy?"

Brett stayed silent for a few moments, taking his time to think over the options, as well as his own. "Leo Mason Pierce."

"I think we just found the two possible names for our baby," Santana chimed, pressing the tiniest kiss to the shell of Brett's ear. "Now, all that's left to do, is wait and see."

The room was silent for a while; a comfortable silence, rather than the eery, uncomfortable silence, that unnerved most.

"We should feed our baby," Brett breathed. "And you."

"I wish we could," Santana sighed. "There's barely any _real_ food in. I mean, we went out once and a while to find what we could, but a lot of the time, I was simply grabbing any baby things I could find."

"I stopped by _our_ restaurant on the way back," Brett shook his head. He knew that Santana would immediately know the place he was referring to, and he couldn't help but mirror her smile. "I mean, the actual _place_ was trashed, but the kitchen was full of food, so I grabbed what I could."

"But how are we going to cook it?" Santana frowned.

"The barbecue, in the garage?" Brett answered simply.

Of course. Santana had completely forgotten about the barbecue, and now she felt like an idiot.

"You're a genius, you know?" Santana breathed, kissing the top of Brett's head.

"I try," he replied, almost bashful.

"It's effortless for you," Santana shook her head.

Luckily, during the last summer, Brett had bought enough Charcoal for their barbecue, to last them for a long time. With Quinton's help - after he'd finally pulled his clothes back on - Brett lit the barbecue and shortly after, there was the aroma of freshly cooked food that made Santana's mouth water.

"Wait, you even got vegan-friendly food?" Rachel asked in disbelief as she looked over the selection.

Brett had made sure to limit how much food he cooked this time, ensuring the food he'd gotten, would last for a while.

"Of course. I had a feeling you'd be around," Brett nodded.

"I think I might just love you a little bit," Rachel squealed, the glare pointed in her direction not even phasing her.

"Well, you have your own blonde," Santana mumbled as she took a bit out of the first piece of hot food she'd had in months, a moan leaving her.

"Enjoying that?" The boy chuckled, looking over his shoulder.

"I don't think you know, _how_ much I love you, right now..." Santana laughed.

By the time everybody had eaten, their stomachs were more than satisfied, and even with the amount of food that they'd eaten, there was still plenty left.

After Brett had stored the barbecue away - insisting that he could do it himself - and stored the food that needed to be kept cool in the garage, he finally made his way upstairs, sliding into his bed with Santana and their best friends.

"I'm so glad to have you back," Santana whispered, brushing her fingers along Brett's neck, just the way he liked it. "I hated not having you here," she murmured.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere any time soon," Brett reassured her, leaning in for a light kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Santana replied, stroking the pale boy's cheek, until finally, Brett fell into the best sleep he'd had in a long time.

**A/N: For the people that wanted the flashback of when Faberry had sex feet away from them, there you go. Thank you, as always for Reviews/Favourites/Follows. If you're interested in anything in particular happening, just ask. I'm open to suggestions.**


	12. Caught

**_Present Day_**

Brett Pierce wouldn't consider himself a violent person, or at least, not now. Of course, as an adolescent teenager, he'd been involved in a half-hearted fight or two during high school, but since then, he'd kept to himself. He was completely absorbed in his relationship, as well as trying to better himself in school; more importantly though, it wasn't in his nature. If you'd asked him, though... He'd tell you that if he had to, he'd do anything to keep Santana safe; Santana, and now, their unborn baby.

Every night since the blackout had begun, they'd heard riots and screaming around them, both apart and together. Even with other people around them; Quinton and Rachel, Mike... They felt safer together.

It had always been that way. Brett had never shied away from telling Santana, that she made him feel safe, and his face_ always_ lit up, when Santana told him the same.

The power had been out for _months_; months, without a clue what was going on, or how it had started. There had been rumors about what had caused the blackout, some more extreme than others. The most logical reason though, that there was a cyber attack, which happened to be so advanced, that it took out any source of power.

The only thing that mattered to Brett though, was that everybody was doing whatever they could to fix whatever had gone wrong, especially since he wasn't sure what there was to riot over anymore, nor loot. People must have been desperate for food and water, and it was only a matter of time, before he'd have to fight people off, who were trying to steal things from his house.

That time finally came though, and much later than he'd expected it to. Brett stood with a baseball bat, slowly making his way through their pitch black house. He'd heard a crash; a crash that was close, but he wasn't sure how close. There was a light chill running down his spine, it was _dark_; dark and _cold_.

"Hello?" Brett called out; his voice firm and loud, hoping to warn off any intruders as he looked around his house.

There was a small glow from behind the curtains, which only meant that there was a fire close by.

With that light glow though, he couldn't faintly make out the shapes around his living room.

He tried to make out each shape as thoroughly as he could, while making his way around.

That was when he heard it; that all-too familiar creak of the third step.

He sprinted through the house; his hip bumping the corner of the large cabinet as he passed. He felt nothing though, not with the mixture of adrenaline and panic in his system.

Brett knew it wouldn't be Santana following after him, she'd promised to stay tucked into their bed, along with Rachel and Quinton, who he'd specifically asked to keep Santana safe, in case an intruder happened to get passed him.

It was all a blur, his protective instincts taking over as soon as he was pounced on. There was a struggle; a blade barely cutting his skin as the intruder attempted to injure him. It was his strength that helped him over-turn his attacker; his strength and quick movements as he hit the other man with firm punches, and after the blonde brought a knee up to the intruder's crotch, he had him pinned against the door, making sure he knew never to return, before he was thrown out of the lawn.

Brett took a few deep breaths, looking down at his trembling hands. He was more than sure by now, that his arm had healed; he was sure days ago, when he'd taken off his make-shift cast, and he simply hoped that now, he hadn't broken anything else.

Brett thoroughly searched the house again, using the constant glow of the fire from outside as light. He nodded to himself, satisfied that from what he could see, their house was safe again, before he made his way back to the bedroom.

"It was nothing," Brett whispered simply, pushing the bedroom door closed behind him.

Santana wasn't stupid; she could read Brett like an open book. He was simply trying to spare her any worrying.

It could have worked; the only flaw being, that the candles Santana had lit, gave enough light to show off the blood dripping down Brett's side.

"It doesn't _look_ like nothing," Santana frowned, scrambling up from their bed to inspect the cut.

It was only when he felt Santana's thumb delicately brushing over the cut, that he realised he had one.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Santana whispered, wiping off the blood from her thumb and brushing it over Brett's sweatpants as she sat him down.

Santana was tender and soft with her touch, carefully cleaning up her boyfriend up.

"You're lucky it wasn't that deep," Santana whispered, bringing her head to rest against the boy's muscular chest, bringing her hand up to brush over the light blonde hairs over Brett's chest.

"I think I'm actually lucky, that I had such a beautiful woman to help take care of it."

Santana grinned, taking her bottom lip between her teeth as she tilted her head, resting her chin against the boy's chest.

"I look disgusting, and _feel_ disgusting," Santana admitted, almost timidly.

With a furrow of his eyebrows, Brett frowned, reaching over to tuck a strand of dark hair behind Santana's ear. He studied Santana's features for a moment, and for the life of him, he couldn't pick a favourite.

From the soft, warm tone of her skin; to the colour of her eyes, they were the softest he'd ever seen and full of emotion. Then, there was that smile, which in this moment, was both timid and honest. There was also the way her nose wrinkled that Brett simply adored. He loved each and every last inch of Santana, and he could never pick a favourite.

"You, are the _most_ beautiful person, I've ever met. Inside, _and _outside. You're beautiful, every second of the day. From the moment when you wake up, until the moment you fall asleep, and then all the time in between too." Brett murmured, never breaking eye contact. "And just when I thought it wasn't possible for you to get any more beautiful, you got pregnant. You... You got pregnant, with _our_ tiny, perfect baby, and you've never been more beautiful, and _God_, do I hope she looks like you..."

The two of them shared a quiet laugh, with Santana rolling her eyes in amusement.

"You're still convinced we're having a girl?" Santana whispered, kissing Brett's chest, with her tanned hand coming up to delicately stroke his cheek.

Brett nodded silently, bringing his hand down to slowly pull up the girl's sweater - or rather _his_ sweater - to reveal the large baby bump. "I'm certain," he breathed, trailing his finger over the skin, creating the softest patterns.

"We'll see," Santana teased, bringing her own hand to rest against Brett's forearm.

Brett heard a sigh; a sigh that he knew all too well. Santana was thinking too much.

"What's wrong?"

Santana gnawed at her bottom lip, remaining silent for a few moments before she lifted his gaze to look at her boyfriend. "How can we keep it-"

"_Her,_" Brett interjected.

Santana rolled her eyes. "How can we keep _her_ warm?" She mumbled. "I mean, she's going to need clothes, and food, and ways to keep clean. I don't think there's anything left out there..."

Brett sighed; those thoughts had crossed his mind again, and again. He'd wracked his brain, in an attempt to figure out what he could do, but he constantly came up with _nothing_. Until now.

Now, he came up with the perfect idea in his head. "I'll take care of it, okay? Don't worry."

Santana raised a brow, trying to figure out what Brett could possibly mean, but left it with a simple nod.

* * *

Brett was in awe, looking over what seemed to be a whole warehouse full of food and supplies.

When Brett had thought through his idea the night before, he didn't actually think there'd be _this_ much on offer.

It felt wrong to him. Here was all of this food, drink and supplies, while there was _nothing_ out there. Brett couldn't help but feel a little guilty, if he could, he'd share out anything he could, but he knew he had to put his family first. If people knew the amount of supplies he had, it would all be gone in a day.

With a deep breath, he looked around the large space, deciding on what he needed to take first.

He was more than thankful, as he walked around, taking as much as he could, that his grandparents owned a popular chain of supermarkets all over the country, but he was even more thankful, that right now, they'd somehow managed to have one of their warehouses built underground.

As soon as Brett had a large cage full of supplies; the majority being for their new, unborn baby, another dilemma struck him. He didn't have a clue how he'd get home unseen, nor how he'd get everything into his house so quickly.

Somehow, he managed it. Brett locked up the two doors to the warehouse and found his way out. He was thankful for his athletic abilities as he sprinted through the town when necessary.

Santana scowled at the blonde, tilting her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I wanted you to take Fabray with you," she grumbled. "What if something would have happened to you?"

Santana bit her lip in an attempt to contain her smile; the second she saw that pout, and those piercing blue eyes, her resolve crumbled.

"I didn't want anything to happen to _you_.." Brett whispered, winding his arms around Santana as much as he could. "What if Fabray hadn't been here, and somebody broke in...? Besides, I'm _fine_. Nobody can take out Brett Pierce," he teased.

Santana's nose crinkled as she smiled; that all too familiar crinkle, that Brett _loved_. "Mmh, you _are_ fine..." Santana smirked devilishly, stroking along Brett's collarbone.

"_Really_?" Brett chuckled, searching his girlfriend's face.

"Really, _really_," Santana nodded, and merely dragged the boy upstairs to their bedroom. "You should be rewarded, for being _so_ brave. But more importantly, you need to fulfill your duty of being an amazing, _sexy_ boyfriend, and get me off."

Brett didn't need to be told twice; he could never say no to Santana, let alone a pregnant Santana.

When Santana's lips met his in the most raw, intense kiss, Brett knew exactly what she needed.

Both of their clothes were carelessly scattered across the room, along with the various blankets they'd used to keep themselves warm, and it looked all too familiar.

* * *

_**Flashback - 18 Years Old**_

"Happy birthday," Santana sung into Brett's ear, and the smirk was evident in her voice. The voice she was using, was the sexiest Brett had ever heard, and the way her hot breath tickled the shell of his ear, Brett couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement.

A smile crept up on the blonde's face as he felt a warm hand sliding down his naked torso, wrapping around his morning wood.

"So you didn't get enough last night?" Brett husked lazily, finally cracking his eyes open.

"Did _you_?" Santana replied simply.

"Absolutely not," Brett smirked. "But, I think I should decide what I want first?" he asked, with the most innocent smile, which Santana couldn't help but kiss.

"I suppose you're right. What would you like first, Mr Pierce?"

"_First_, I want you, with your knees either side of my head, so that I can taste you..." Brett murmured.

"A-are you _sure_?" Santana asked shyly, taking her lip between her teeth. "It's _your_ birthday."

"It's what I want," Brett reassured her, tugging the covers off their naked bodies. "I love making you feel good, and you taste _amazing._"

Santana took a moment, stroking through her boyfriend's dishevelled hair, before she gave him a chaste kiss, slowly moving her body - which ached deliciously, from their night of raw passion - until her bare core was hovering merely centimetres from Brett's _perfect_ mouth.

Santana looked around the room, with a small smirk soon turning up her plump lips. Their clothes were scattered; Brett's desk was empty, with all of his belongings over the floor.

Santana's thoughts were soon gone, when she felt that warm tongue licking along the length of her folds.

A moan left her; her gaze snapping down to the head of blonde hair, which soon enough, had her fingers tugging at it, keeping Brett as close as possible.

Santana was in _heaven_. She felt like she always was, but with Brett's glorious mouth working over her pussy; his expert tongue brushing against _that_ spot inside her, while his nimble fingers worked to tease her clit.

Her hips rocked forward, gaining as much friction as she possibly could; her hand tugging a little harder at Brett's hair, which she knew Brett _loved._

"B-Brett, I... I..." Santana didn't even get the chance to finish her sentence, before her orgasm crashed over her.

"Happy birthd-"

In those seconds afterwards, Santana should have had the most blissful smile on her face as she came down, stroking Brett's hair.

Instead though, after hearing those familiar voices to the side of her, her face was flustered; a picture of panic and embarrassment as she scrambled off of Brett to hide under the covers, burying her face in his chest.

Brett was utterly confused for all of five seconds. When he looked up, his cheeks were the darkest shade of pink they'd ever been as he looked over at his shocked parents.

"M-Mom... Dad... I thought you wer-"

"We took the day off," The older Pierce's said in unison; Susan's cheeks matching Brett's.

"You can go now..." Brett muttered as he sunk beneath the covers, hiding along with Santana.

"It's good to know that your birthday isn't all about you, son. I'm glad we didn't raise you to be selfish," Daniel muttered.

"Out!" Brett called out, the embarrassment clear in his voice.

Brett's father couldn't help but laugh, only stopping when his wife slapped his arm and pulled him out of the room.

"I don't think I'm _ever_ going to be able to look either of them in the eye again," Santana muttered, shaking her head.

"I wish they didn't have eyes right now," Brett grumbled.

The room was silent, until the two of them burst into laughter, at Brett's previous comment.

* * *

**_Present Day_**

"Fuck, _B..._"

Santana mewled, gently squeezing Brett's hand as she looked over her shoulder at the blonde, connecting their lips in a harsh kiss.

Neither of them had bothered to be quiet; not when they'd constantly had to listen to Rachel and Quinton going at it.

"I... I'm almost there," Santana breathed, taking his lip between her teeth.

Brett was cautious with his thrusts. He was constantly worried that he'd hurt Santana, or the baby, but with Santana's reassurance, promising that they were okay, and that she was more than comfortable in this position, Brett thrust up into Santana, just the way she needed it.

With the hypnotizing sound of moans and whimpers leaving the room, along with the sound of Brett's balls slapping against Santana's ass creating the perfect symphony of sounds, neither of the two heard the familiar creak of the third step.

It was when the door was flung open, that Brett jumped back, tumbling off the bed and moving to cover himself up with one of the scattered blankets.

"M-Mr Lopez.. W-what.. What are you doing here?" Brett rambled, taking in the shocked expressions on his future in-laws' faces.

"Oh God," Santana mumbled, from where she'd buried herself beneath the covers.

"We came up here from Florida," Maribel called out from behind her husband, gently tugging on his arm. "We'll wait downstairs for you..."

Brett was mortified. Mr Lopez was nothing like his own father; the blonde was always nervous around the older man.

Santana let go of a relieved sigh once she heard the door close, lifting her head from beneath the covers.

"C'mere..." She whispered.

Brett cautiously stood up, making his way back to their bed with a deep blush.

"I love you," Santana said softly, pulling her boyfriend as close as possible, tracing soothing patterns over his back.

"I love you too," Brett whispered, slowly beginning to feel at ease once more.

That was until he came face to face with Santana's parents again; to his disbelief, Santana claimed that she _needed_ to finish, and Brett didn't want to disappoint.

As he slipped into the armchair, opposite Santana's parent's, he merely prayed that the two of them had heard nothing else. It was bad enough that they'd walked in on them, but he was sure he'd be dead, if Santana's father found out that they'd finished too.

When Santana padded into the room, albeit, just as mortified as her boyfriend, she allowed her parents to wrap her up in a hug. As soon as her father cleared space for her, leaving a small gap for her to sit between the two, she offered a polite shake of her head before she stood up and made her way over to Brett, taking her usual space in his lap.

She knew all too well, that Brett was always nervous around her parents, more-so now than ever before.

"I'm not crushing you, am I?" Santana whispered, stroking the back of her boyfriend's head.

"Not one bit," Brett answered, shaking his head.

Slowly, Brett wrapped his arms around Santana, letting a hand fall onto her baby bump as he avoided all eye contact with Santana's parents.

Santana smiled to herself, bringing Brett's head to rest against her chest as she looked over to her parents. "So, how was your walk up here? I'm glad you got here safely."

"Terrifying," Maribel admitted. "I don't know if we'll ever have power again, but I promise you now, that your Papi and I, are _never_ going on a trip again."

"Good," Santana breathed, her hold tightening on Brett.

He didn't knew where any of his family were. The last time either of them had spoken, was when they'd taken his sister over to England. Santana knew that Brett didn't have the faintest idea if they were still in England, or whether they were in one of the planes that went down.

She felt the blonde tense, and she was sure she felt her heart drop. Brett was in his head too much, so with that thought, the Latina gently brought Brett's head up, brushing her finger against his jaw. "You Pierce's are _invincible_," she whispered, pressing her lips to Brett's.

Santana knew that Brett needed a distraction, one to keep his mind at ease.

She settled for having her father take a look at Brett's arm, much to both men's dismay.

"Papi, if you hurt him, I will _not_ be happy," Santana muttered; her hands kneading Brett's broad shoulders as she watched over the encounter.

'_Oh God, he's going to break my arm.'_ Those were the words Brett repeated over and over in his head as he watched the tanned hands moving over his arm.

"It looks to be completely healed," The Latino nodded firmly. "You were lucky it was a clean break, just try to avoid straining that arm for a while.

Brett let go of the breath he'd been holding, nodding in response to the older man. "Th-thank you," he nodded.

When he felt Santana's hands slip from his shoulders, Brett raised an eyebrow; Santana had previously had the hardest grip on his shoulders.

Santana whimpered.

Everybody in the room whipped their head around to the Latina, who had hold of her bump.

Brett was quick to guide her to the arm chair, kneeling in front of Santana.

His heart was racing; he instantly began to panic as he brought his hand up to Santana's bump. "Wh-what's wrong? What is it?"

"I think I had a contraction... I-It's happening..."

**A/N: I apologise if this chapter doesn't flow as well as others, I wrote it on very little sleep. Anyway, thank you again for any feedback. I do try to incorporate anything you want to see, so let me know. Thank you, as always, for any Follows/Favourites/Reviews. :)**


	13. Lily Rose Pierce

"I... I want Brett to do it..."

Those words surprised everybody.

"But sweetie, your father is a doctor..." Maribel reasoned.

"I would _really_ like to be able to look Papi in the eye, and I'm struggling already with what happened before. He can talk Brett through it," Santana muttered through gritted teeth.

"Sweetheart, I don't care about that," Antonio tried to reason, taking his spot beside his daughter. "I know what I'm doing, I'm a professional."

"I _want_ Brett," Santana whimpered, shaking her head.

"I... I don't know if I _can_," Brett reasoned.

He reached over, bringing his pale hand to Santana's tanned, flushed cheek, before his long fingers found their way through raven hair. Their gaze never broke; Santana's soft brown eyes pleading with bright blue.

"Looks like you have to now, son."

Brett raised his eyebrows. _Son_. He was sure Santana's father hadn't accepted Brett as Santana's other half. He was almost certain Antonio simply saw him as only Santana's best friend. Now, he was sure - especially with that look in the older Lopez's eyes - that he was completely accepted into Santana's family.

"You can do it," Santana nodded, mustering up the best smile she could as she brought her hand over, taking Brett's pale hand into her own, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles.

"I can do it," Brett breathed, nodding his head slowly. "I can," he repeated.

"You can," Santana reassured her boyfriend, once more.

Any further protests, were immediately cut off as Santana cried out in agony. The Latina squeezed the pale hand in her own, attempting to keep control over her breathed as she waited out another contraction.

"Sweetheart, if your adamant about Brett delivering your baby, he's going to need that hand," Maribel murmured.

"God, why couldn't you have three hands, you ass?" Santana whimpered, though mere seconds later, she brought the blonde's hand up to her lips, pressing a delicate kiss to his knuckles, before releasing his hand.

Brett let go of what Santana had to say was the most perfect laugh; one that wasn't forced, or ridiculous. It was that laugh that Santana simply adored, and she couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I guess three hands would come in handy for a lot of things, huh?" Brett murmured, before he felt stern eyes on him, and as quick as the words had popped into his head, the subject was dropped.

"You need to _relax_," Santana breathed, once her father stood up to inform Quinton and Rachel of what he'd need; a tiny smile on her face.

"Aren't I supposed to be giving _you_ encouraging advice?" Brett offered, mustering up a shy smile.

"Well... _yeah_," Santana chuckled, shrugging her shoulders. "But if you keep getting nervous around my Papi, then you might make a mistake," Santana reasoned.

Brett nodded in agreement, taking a few deep breaths before finally, his eyes opened and he gave Santana a firmer nod. "Right, I'm good."

Brett stuck to his word, keeping as calm as he possibly could through those _hours_; hours of which whimpers and cries of pain tore from Santana's lips through each contraction. It was in those hours though, that Brett was more than thankful for Santana's father being present - with the memory of the man walking in on them far in the back of his mind. The older man had simply had to instruct Brett on how to finally break Santana's waters, all the while helping to console Santana; something that Brett would give anything to be doing.

Instead though, Brett was the one telling Santana when it was time to push; trying not to let his emotions get the better of him as he watched his girlfriend in agony. With his hands preoccupied, he settled for pressing soft, delicate kisses to Santana's knee, offering reassuring words to the Latina.

He was sure that everybody was more than thankful for his strong stomach, when a gush of mucus, amniotic and other bodily fluids came from the girl; for Brett though, he barely registered that, when he pulled his new-born _daughter_ carefully into his arms, in the exact way that his future father-in-law instructed.

"_That_ is why I wanted him to do it... That look is priceless," Santana breathed; her eyes shining with complete adoration at her boyfriend.

Brett had to swallow the lump in his throat more than once, especially when he finally heard the first shrill cry of his baby girl. He hadn't even bothered trying to stop the tears of utter joy from rolling down his cheeks as he used a free hand to clean off the baby as much as the could, never once taking his eyes completely off of the new-born in his arms.

It was left down to Antonio to wrap up the cord, once Brett had carefully cut it and once the older man was sure that it was tied perfectly, both him and Maribel moved aside to give the younger couple their privacy.

Brett wrapped up his daughter in the blanket beside them, leaning forward to press the most delicate kiss to the tiny girl's forehead as he carefully stood up to take a seat on the arm of the chair beside Santana. "Sh-she's _perfect_," he whispered, finally pulling his eyes away from his daughter, to look into Santana's tried brown eyes.

Santana's lips turned up into a tired, weak smile, as she looked up at Brett and a mere second later, she received a tiny, tanned baby in her arms. Of course, her daughter's skin tone was a little paler than Santana's, but the Latina merely adored that.

"Hi, gorgeous," Santana breathed, brushing her thumb over her daughter's cheek. "_Wow_, you're the complete double of your Daddy..."

"Y-you think?" Brett asked softly, bringing his hand up to wipe his damp cheek.

"Absolutely, just with a little of my skin tone in there," Santana nodded.

"And your nose," Brett interjected, nodding his head firmly. "I would recognise that nose anywhere."

The two of them simply sat quietly admiring the tiny girl, staring in awe at the limited range of facial expressions until they heard that shrill cry once more.

"I think our girl is hungry," Santana breathed.

"_Our_ girl," Brett echoed, nodding slowly.

When the two of them lifted their gaze; Santana's parents were slipping out of the room, offering the younger couple a knowing smile.

Brett carefully helped Santana pull up her sweater, revealing her bare chest.

Santana gave her boyfriend a thankful smile, before bringing the tiny girl up to her chest.

"Come on, Lily..." Santana breathed, taking her lower lip between her teeth when Lily gummed at her breast, before successfully latching on.

The Latina only let go of the breath she was holding, once she felt the steady flow of milk feeding her daughter.

"How does it feel?" Brett asked curiously, as his hands came to firmly knead Santana's shoulders.

"Well... The massage, _really_ good. The breastfeeding feels... Weird."

"A bad weird, or..?"

"A good weird," Santana reassured, nodded her head as she rubbed Lily's back.

Everything came so natural for the two of them, feeding, burping, and lulling their new baby to sleep. Brett had to break himself away from the two girls, in favour of retrieving the bassinet he'd found in the warehouse, and in that time, Santana's parents made sure to clean their daughter up.

"Would you like to meet your first grandchild?" Santana asked, once she straightened out her legs on to coffee table in front of her.

"We'd love to," Maribel answered for the both of them, and after a few moments, the older Latina settled on the sofa with her husband, and Lily Rose Pierce in her arms.

Santana sat, staring with a twinkle in her eye as she watched both of her parents melt at the sight of Lily; seeing that softer side of her father, that only her and her mother had ever seen.

She snapped out of her daze though, when she felt an arm around her shoulders and her head fell to the side to rest against her boyfriend's thigh.

"We have a baby, Brett Pierce," Santana murmured, tilting her head back to rest in Brett's lap.

Brett responded by bringing his hand to Santana's hair, gently combing his fingers through the dark tresses. "We have a baby, Santana Lopez."

Those words stuck in both of their ears, and the pair of them couldn't help but smile, especially once they heard the almost inaudible squeal from Rachel as her and Quinton crept into the room. It was clear that everybody had fallen in love with the tiny girl in a matter of moments; and Santana appreciated everybody's efforts to remain quiet, wary of startling the new-born.

Santana began to slowly drift off under Brett's soft touch, revelling in his warmth and familiar scent and Brett's heart fluttered at the sight. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, watching the girl get her energy back, before he carefully took the Latina into his strong arms and informed the girl's parents, that he was taking her to bed.

"Stay and cuddle me?" Santana whispered, as soon as her back hit the mattress.

"I will. I just need to go and get our girl, so she can get her rest too."

"_Our girl_," Santana echoed, taking her lip between her teeth. "Okay, hurry back."

With a kiss to Santana's forehead, he was gone; making his way downstairs to offer everybody a warm smile.

"I'm just going to have to steal her for a few hours, if that's okay?" Brett asked quietly.

"Of course, Brett. It's getting late anyway. Antonio and I are _exhausted_," Maribel nodded, carefully setting her granddaughter down in the bassinet.

"Oh, Yeah. Uh... Q, Rach', you guys can come back in our bed, and Mr and Mrs Lopez can take our guest room," Brett suggested, though he didn't give anybody chance to object, as he carefully took the bassinet and carried it carefully up the stairs.

"You were quick," Santana said, and the smile was evident in her sleepy voice.

"I told you so," Brett replied.

After making sure Lily was tucked in and sleeping soundly, Brett peeled off his dirty clothes and cleaned himself off a little, before he slid into bed beside Santana, draping an arm over her waist as the Latina nestled into his front.

"Quinton and Rachel are in here again, aren't they?" Santana whispered, tracing patterns over Brett's chest.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Brett raised an eyebrow.

"You only sleep on that side, when we have to share our bed. So that I don't fall out of bed," Santana whispered.

"Very observant of you, Miss Lopez..." Brett murmured, with a light blush tingeing his pale cheeks.

"I love you, B. I love you, and Lily..."

"I love both of my girls," Brett replied, looking over his shoulder with the warmest smile, which only grew as he caught a glimpse of his daughter. "Did you think, all of those months ago, after _that_ night, that nine months later, we'd have the most perfect baby girl?"

"I didn't have a clue," Santana admitted, leaning in until her lips were against Brett's collarbone. "But, I'm glad that your little swimmers were good enough to overpower my birth control," she giggled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I," Brett agreed, tilting his head to look into soft brown eyes. "Though I'd rather have been here for those months that I wasn't."

"Me too. But, I'm just glad you're here now," Santana muttered, fighting off a yawn.

"So am I," Brett whispered, "But, for now get your sleep, beautiful."

"No arguments here," Santana nodded, kissing Brett's Adam's-Apple. "Goodnight."

"Night, baby..." Brett whispered.

With that, the two of them drifted off into a deep sleep in each other's embrace, until only hours later, when they would be woken by their hungry daughter.

**A/N: As always, thank you for any feedback/follows/favourites. I'm always open for any suggestions for anything you'd like to see, especially since this chapter is a little different to the others. :)**


	14. Teach Me To Tango

_**Flashback - 9 Months ago**_

"I've always loved watching him dance." Santana gushed, to the woman standing beside her as she watched Brett across the room.

"He's been teaching dance since he was _fifteen_. Because he was amazing, from such a young age and he had such a way with people, especially kids. Sorry, I'm babbling," Santana blushed.

"No, _no_... Not at all," the woman chuckled, watching her son being taught by the blonde with a fond smile. "My son, Jake... He _loves_ coming here. I've taken him to quite a few different classes and he's always praised Brett."

Santana nodded as she took in those words; tilting her head as she stared in awe over at her boyfriend. All she could think, was that couldn't wait to see the blonde teaching their own children to dance; even if it was something he only did for two nights a week, Santana couldn't help but think that this was where Brett appeared most natural.

"Okay, class. I think we'll call it a day," Brett announced, pushing himself up off the floor. "You all did _amazing_ today, as usual. And... I'll see you next week."

It didn't take long for his class to clear out, after a few words with parents; but those children were replaced, by a group of their friends from Glee club.

For the past few months, everybody who _could_ make it, - along with any guests they wished to bring - had made a point to gather at Brett's studio every Friday, both to catch up and for impromptu performances; figuring it was the best form of artistic outlet. Everybody had already started forming in groups; speaking fondly about their jobs, relationships and college classes, with music playing in the background.

"Hi..." Santana breathed, tilting her head to the side as she stepped closer to her boyfriend, bringing her tanned hands to the blonde's sides, tracing over his ribs.

"Hey, gorgeous," Brett replied, wrapping his arms around Santana's shoulders.

The Latina wrinkled her nose, turning her head to press a kiss to Brett's upper arm. "You're all sweaty."

"And...?" Brett shrugged.

"Sexy," Santana whispered.

"That's more like it," Brett smirked, slowly inching his lips towards Santana's to close the distance. He stopped; amere centimetre from Santana's lips, teasingly ghosting his lips against Santana's. "Love you."

"I love you more, Brett Pierce. I'll love you even more if you kiss me though," Santana whispered.

The blonde thought for a moment, wrinkling his nose playfully before Santana smacked his chest lightly and pulled the boy in for a searing kiss.

The moment their tongue brushed together, Brett felt the weight of a tiny Rachel Berry jumping on his back and ruffling his hair.

"I thought this was a day to catch up with your fellow Glee clubbers, Mr Pierce. You do _this_ all of the time," Rachel reprimanded playfully.

"Not for the last two hours, I haven't been," Brett whined, feeling the petite girl sliding off his back and tug at his t-shirt.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'll be doing it later," Rachel shrugged. "Come dance with me, Brett. Nobody else is feeling it, and Quinton is being boring," Rachel insisted.

"Fine," Brett groaned, leaving Santana after a firm kiss.

The two of them moved fairly effortlessly as a new song sounded through the speakers, with Brett leading Rachel in a freestyle dance as the others around them watched and cheered.

It wasn't long, before Puck had cracked open a bottle of whiskey, and Mercedes a bottle of champagne, sharing it around the room to anybody that was paying attention, as the majority danced and sang along to Life in Colour by OneRepublic at the top of their voices. That was how all of these nights tended to go; ranging from playful, freestyle dances, to more technical dances that Brett had been practising, and from rocking out to Guns 'n' Roses, to Justin Timberlake, to the more mellow sounds of Newton Faulkner and tonight was no different.

"Well, I think tonight was definitely a good one," Brett murmured, from where he laid sprawled out in the middle of his studio.

The last of their friends had just left; Rachel stumbling out of the door with the help of Quinton and Puck.

"And Rachel _still_ can't hold her alcohol," Brett laughed, tilting his head back to catch a glimpse of his girlfriend.

Santana had simply hummed in response, keeping her eyes locked on Brett's muscular torso as she wandered around the room; his t-shirt having long been thrown aside.

She pursed her lips in thought, "Teach me to tango."

Brett rose an eyebrow, spinning around to face the Latina as he stood up. "You _know_ how to tango... I taught you the Argentine Tango for your class a year ago."

"And?" Santana shrugged, peeling off her tank top. "Refresh my memory, Pierce."

Even with the distance between them, Brett could see those eyes. Those eyes that usually were soft, warm and mocha brown, were now almost black as Santana stared over at the blonde with nothing but want and desire.

Poking his tongue out to lick his lips, Brett simply nodded as he pushed himself up off the floor, and after jogging over to his iPod, he selected the song they'd both practised too countless times before.

As soon as they were close enough, Brett had Santana into the correct frame before they began moving together. Their bodies were warm and sweaty from their previous dances, moving together perfectly with such intensity, passion and artistry; every swivel, hook and lift as perfect as it had been before, even with Brett's constantly wandering hands, which Santana always pulled back into place with a playfully scolding expression, until even she couldn't take the anticipation any longer.

Their mouths connected in the most passionate of kisses; with the boy bringing his hands up to cup Santana's jaw, while her nails scratched down his back, leaving what Brett would only describe as the most erotic marks.

He had no idea what had come over Santana today; of course it wasn't uncommon for them to have sex frequently, especially with their ability to keep up with each other's libidos, but this was the fourth time that Santana had pounced on Brett just today and he _loved_ it.

The Latina moaned carelessly into the empty studio; her hands sliding up into Brett's short, blonde hair to tug at the strands. Neither of them were wasting any time, and in a matter of moments, Santana's bra was tossed over one of the nearby ballet barres, while Brett's hands kneaded the freed tits firmly; tweaking erect nipples.

"I _need_ you," Santana growled, and the arousal in her voice was enough to make Brett's cock twitch.

Her hand slid into his sweatpants and boxers, her fingers wrapping around the thick cock and stroking him firmly; twisting her hand whenever she reached the bulbous head.

A moan fell from her mouth; her back soon hit the cold mirror against the wall, and Brett's hot mouth was eagerly sucking at her nipples. She wasn't even aware of when his hands had left her tits; too engrossed in his cock in her hand.

"_Fuck_," she husked, her back arching off the mirror while Brett worked down her sweatpants and underwear, and it wasn't long until the two of them were naked and shimmering in a light layer of sweat, both teasing each other with the tiniest, most erotic touches, until neither of them could take it.

It turned Santana on to no end when she was spun around to face the wall-length mirror; with her leg being lifted to rest on the ballet bar beside them. She was thankful for her years on the Cheerleading team; more flexible now then she ever hoped to be, and with the view she got of Brett's enormous cock sliding into her soaking pussy from behind, she knew every ridiculous work-out that Sue Sylvester made her do was worth it.

"_Yes_," Santana hissed; her jaw hanging slack when she felt Brett hit her cervix.

The Latina was also more than thankful for Brett's strength as she leaned back to rest her weight against the boy, bringing her hands behind them; bringing one to cup the back of Brett's neck, bringing him in for the most fervent of kisses, while the other slid south, to give Brett's firm behind a swift slap as a signal to move, making the boy release the sexiest moan Santana had ever heard.

As soon as Brett picked up his pace, Santana's breathing became ragged and the girl reluctantly broke their kiss, regaining much-needed oxygen as her gaze fell back to the sight of them in the mirror. Something about seeing Brett's big cock slowly ploughing into her, exactly the way she needed it made her see stars. Her core was dripping, especially with the way his balls slapped so perfectly against her round ass.

"_Brett_," Santana whimpered, with so much need in her voice; she shouldn't have been so surprised when her boyfriend gave her exactly what she needed, and brought his nimble fingers down to rub tight circles against her sensitive clit.

Santana went reeling into an intense orgasm; her tanned body writhing against Brett's as the boy held her, stilling his hips as he let Santana ride out her orgasm.

"Wow," Santana breathed, after what felt like forever, smirking at the blonde through the mirror. "You can move again," Santana whispered.

Brett had still yet to cum, and Santana _craved_ the feeling of Brett's hot, thick seed filling her up. The Latina figured that since she was still dripping, there was no reason as to why they couldn't go again, and again, until the two of them were completely satisfied.

Brett's face lit up with the most loving smile as he let Santana's leg drop down to the floor, and he only pulled out of the girl for a mere second, spinning Santana around and picking her up before his dick was snug, back inside Santana's tight core.

When Santana felt her back against the cold mirror once more, her body shivered, whimpering at the contrast in temperatures. She didn't have much time to think about that though, when she felt Brett hitting the most sensitive spots inside her, leaving her in ecstasy.

As soon as the girl finally managed to open her eyes, her eyes caught sight of the two of them through the mirrors across the studio, and the way those perfect, pale cheeks flexed with every harsh thrust was one of the sexiest things Santana had ever seen, and the pinch in the pit of her stomach only intensified.

When the hands in Brett's short hair began tugging harder; _that_ and the perfect walls squeezing his cock, told Brett that Santana was on the brink of her orgasm, and so was he. Brett couldn't hold off any longer, and with a low, guttural moan, Brett came harder than ever as the searing, thick load came out; spurt after spurt filling Santana to the brim.

Warmth spread throughout Santana's body once again; her body trembling as her body was wracked with another earth-shattering orgasm. It was when Santana felt a gush of liquid squirting from her body that she froze. She thought for a moment, that she'd actually peed; _peed_ over Brett in the midst of passion, but when Brett pulled back a little, looking down at his glistening abs with the most devilish smirk, Santana relaxed.

"You... D-did you just _squirt_?" Brett asked, licking his lips.

Santana let go of a relieved sigh, glancing between them. Of course, that was a more obvious explanation, especially since she hadn't needed to bathroom, and there was nothing beneath them to say that she'd actually peed.

"I think so," Santana nodded slowly, taking her lower lip between her teeth as she stroked Brett's damp, short hair.

"That... Is the _hottest_ thing, I've ever felt," Brett husked, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Santana's.

Santana had no idea why she momentarily freaked out; even if she had of accidentally peed, she knew for a fact that Brett wouldn't care. She knew Brett Pierce almost as much as she knew herself, so with a cheeky grin, Santana connected their lips.

"You were just _that_ good," Santana breathed, caressing Brett's neck.

"I love you, Santana Lopez," Brett whispered, with the softest kiss.

"And I love you, so much more," Santana replied, with the most satisfied grin.

* * *

**_Present Day_**

Santana never would expected that exactly a year after the most perfect sex, she'd have the tiniest, most adorable three month old baby. She'd been on the pill; which up until that occasion had been very reliable, but she would never complain that the contraceptive had failed. If anything, she was thankful that it had, and if she'd have known that little Lily Rose Pierce had been what they'd end up with, the Latina was sure that she'd have intentionally come off the pill long before then.

There was a few moments of silence, with the Latina merely sinking into the comfort of her mattress with a content smile, before Santana reliazed that she was in her bed alone.

Usually, when she woke up, it would be from her daughter's wailing, and she'd have to shimmy out from between three other bodies, but _now..._now she woke up alone.

With a raised eyebrow, Santana climbed out of bed, glancing over into the bassinet and finding it empty.

After pulling on one of Brett's shirts, Santana made her way down the stairs and quietly padded into the living room and the sight of her daughter, sleeping on Brett's bare chest was enough to melt her.

"Hey," Came the sleepiest, and most adorable voice, and Santana's gaze moved up and locked with Brett's blue eyes.

"Hi..." Santana whispered, and quietly padded over to kneel beside the two of them, bringing a hand up to brush Brett's soft hair back as she leaned in for a kiss. "When did you get up?"

"A little while ago. She woke up, and I figured that you should get some rest, so I used one of those bottles you made up," he explained, brushing his fingers through his daughter's soft hair.

When Santana looked down, she was met with the fluttering bright blue eyes of their daughter, and her face lit up with an adoring smile. "Hi, baby..." Santana whispered, reaching over to gently tap her daughter's nose, grinning with the tiny girl wrapped her fingers around Santana's index finger.

"Quinton, Rachel and your parents went out to get a few supplies, so they'll be gone for a little while," Brett whispered, and Santana nodded in response, relieved she finally got to be completely alone with the two blue-eyed Pierces.

Lily was awake for a while; just long enough for her to feed from Santana, and minutes later, after letting out the tiniest belch, the girl slowly dozed off against her Daddy again, with her hand coming up to rest against his pale chest, feeling his steady heartbeat.

Santana decided to take Lily upstairs to settle her down in the centre of their bed; surrounded by pillows to keep her safe, so that she could hear if the girl started to cry.

When Santana returned to Brett, she took the spot on his chest, pressing light kisses to his chest through the blonde hairs.

"Did you sleep well?" Brett asked, more than happy to rub soothing cirlces over Santana's back.

"Perfectly," Santana breathed, tracing over Brett's ribs, before she lifted her head, resting her chin on his strong chest. "Dance with me?"

"There's no music," Brett whispered; and that was one of the things they hated the most about the blackout.

"Since when has that ever stopped you?" Santana teased.

With the smile she received, Santana took that as a go-ahead sign and pulled the blonde to his feet, brushing her thumbs over his knuckles before her arms found their way around his muscular frame and she simply swayed with the blonde boy.

After a few moments of silence, Santana let go of a deep breath, chewing her lip as she pulled back a little to lock eyes with Brett.

"What's wrong?" Brett whispered.

Santana was silent for a few moments, studying Brett's handsome face, taking in his features, before she knew exactly what she wanted.

"Teach me to tango?" Santana breathed, and with that twinkle in Brett's eyes, and the way his lips quirked up into a cheeky smirk, Santana knew that he knew _exactly_ what she wanted.

**A/N: As always, thank you for any feedback/follows/favourites. I did write this at a ridiculous time in the morning, so I apologise for any mistakes made. I'm always open for any suggestions for ****_anything _****you'd like to see. :)**


	15. Twinkle

_**Flashback - 8 Months Ago**_

Eight days. Santana had been off the pill for eight days, waiting for her period and _nothing_. Usually, it was like clockwork, three days after she'd stopped taking it, she'd be bloated, aching and cranky, but _nothing_. If anything, she felt a little nauseous, but nothing more. She was starting to panic. Even without the pill, she'd always been regular, and for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what was happening.

"I can't be..." Santana whispered, shaking her head as she thought over every possibility in her mind.

She was positive there was no way she could be pregnant. The pill had always been so reliable for her. That was when she started to panic. What if she _couldn't_ have children. She knew that would destroy her, and definitely Brett.

Hastily, she dialled the number for her doctor's office pacing around her living room, chewing her lip as she waited impatiently for the line to be connected.

A photo caught her attention; a photo of Brett and his adorable baby cousin James, and her heart fluttered in her chest. She was sure that if she was pregnant, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

She was so distracted by that enchanting smile, that she barely registered the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello...?"

"Oh... I'm sorry, hi. My name is Santana Lopez. I was wondering if I could make an appointment for later today?"

After a few seconds of silence, the woman at the other end of the line spoke. "I have an opening at three thirty?"

"That's perfectly fine, thank you."

After a few more details were exchanged, Santana hung up and slumped down on the sofa. Was she being an idiot? She could just as easily run down to the pharmacy and get a pregnancy test. After an hour of trying to rationalize with herself, over-thinking every last detail, she decided to go to her doctors appointment, figuring that she was long over-due for one anyway.

"Morning," came a sleepy, hoarse voice, and a second later, a half-naked Brett Pierce appeared at Santana's side, nestling into the Latina's warmth.

A small giggle erupted from Santana's plump lips as the Latina wrapped an arm around her boyfriend, gently rubbing his muscular bicep and pressing a kiss to the top of Brett's hair.

"Morning, sleepy-head..." Santana whispered, dragging her blunt fingernail over the milky skin. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Perfectly, Brett answered immediately. "Did you sleep okay? I know it must be around that time of the month..."

It never ceased to amaze Santana, just how much attention Brett paid to her. He always knew when that time of the month was, and when his hand came over to rub her stomach; a thing the blonde would always do to soothe Santana's stomach cramps, she wrapped the blonde up in a tighter embrace.

"I slept fine, baby..." Santana whispered, stroking the blonde's short hair. "I love you."

"I love you too, Santana..." Brett replied, with the most sincere smile.

After spending the day cuddled up to her boyfriend, after Brett had made her the most perfect breakfast, Santana made her way to the doctor's office, and checked herself in; only having to wait a few minutes, before her name was called.

"There's nothing to worry about, Santana. In fact, I feel a congratulations is in order. You're pregnant..."

"I... I'm what?"

Santana shouldn't have been so shocked. She'd spent a large portion of the week convinced she was pregnant, the last 24 hours especially.

"You're pregnant. Congratulations, though I can see from your expression, that this isn't something that you'd planned?" The woman asked.

"Not exactly," Santana answered, slowly shaking her head as she brought her hands up, pressing them both against her flat stomach, over her t-shirt. Finally, after a few moment's, her lips turned up, grinning to herself. "You're sure?"

"Completely," The doctor reassured her with a firm nod.

"Thank you, doctor. Thank you, so much." Santana murmured, reaching over to shake her doctor's hand with the most excited smile.

Santana was both nervous and excited. She'd spent enough time coming to terms with the possibility of being pregnant, and now, knowing that she was, she simply hoped that Brett would be just as excited.

"Brett... Can I talk to you?" Santana asked, once she'd hung up her jacket and slipped off her shoes.

She was so timid in the way she spoke; her tone, and her voice was quieter than usual, it worried Brett for a moment, and he couldn't help it as he muttered out, "Oh God... You're not going to break up with me, are you?"

"What? _No_. Of course not. " Santana answered with the most reassuring smile. "Never ever."

"Thank God." Brett let go of a relieved breath.

Santana sat on the sofa, opposite her boyfriend, with his larger, pale hands in her own, brushing her fingers over his middle finger, studying the blonde for a moment. There was so much love and warmth in his eyes; it made Santana's nervousness fade away almost instantly. She'd always known Brett would be the most amazing father, and she was nothing but proud, and _excited_ to have _their_ baby growing inside her.

With a deep breath, Santana leaned in, pressing a firm kiss to Brett's impossibly soft lips, and when she pulled back, licking her own lips, she quietly announced, "I'm pregnant, B. We're going to have a little baby."

Internally, Brett was confused. He knew Santana was on the pill, even though he wasn't entirely sure just how reliable it was. His inner confusion wasn't reflected on the outside though, as the most perfect grin appeared on his face and his eyes lit up, with that twinkle in his eye that never failed to made Santana crumble.

"We're having a baby?" Came a soft whisper, and Santana lit up, nodding in response to Brett.

"We're having a baby. A little Pierce," Santana nodded.

"A little you..." Brett whispered, bringing a hand over to rest on Santana's flat stomach.

"Or a little you," Santana murmured.

"Or a little me," Brett breathed, before he connected their lips in the most loving, slow kiss.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

"I remember the day I first told you that I was pregnant with her," Santana whispered, tickling the blonde's neck as her other hand came over to stroke her daughter's lightly tanned cheek. "You had that same perfect little twinkle in your eyes..."

Brett remembered it like it was yesterday; when the idea of having a baby with the girl he loved became a reality, and then his eyes travelled down to look at his beautiful daughter and the boy nodded his head slowly.

"I was _really_ happy," Brett whispered, using his hand to gently stroke Santana's shin. "Just like I am now."

The three of them were all tangled together; Santana's legs draped over Brett's, with Lily resting on Santana's thighs; one of Brett's strong arms supporting the tiny girl.

"Me too," Santana replied, leaning to the side to rest her head against Brett's shoulder. "I'm even happier, now that I'm here with the two of you."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely. I mean, everything else might not be _perfect_. We might be struggling without electricity and power, and with her teething now, but for me, the two of you are perfect."

"I love you, Santana Lopez," Brett whispered, kissing the crown of Santana's head gently. "And I'd love, that if after your girl-time with Rachel and Lily, I might be able to steal you away for a little while?"

"I love you too, and I'd _love_ to have a little more alone time with you. My parents have been bugging me to let them steal our baby girl for a while, so I guess they can babysit."

"That sounds perfect. Lily adores your parents, so they should have fun. Just... Maybe ask Rachel and Quinton to stay upstairs for the night?" he asked.

"I can manage that," Santana smiled.

"M'kay. Well, I should let you get going. Quinton and I are planning to go and get some more supplies."

"Be safe, handsome. Lily and I will miss you," Santana breathed with a firm nod, puling Brett in for a full kiss.

"Always. I need to get home an set up for our date," Brett grinned.

"Good," Santana nodded firmly, before she carefully took Lily into her arms and climbed off of her boyfriend, standing to her feet.

"Love you," Brett called out, watching Santana walk away, with that intentional sway to her hips.

"I love you, more." Santana replied.

* * *

"I was wondering if you and Quinton could maybe hide away in our bedroom tonight. I don't care what exactly you do, as long as you change the sheets afterwards," Santana murmured.

"Uhm, of course. Why?" Rachel asked, brushing her fingers through Lily's hair.

"Brett wants me and him to have a little alone time. Kind of like a date. My parents are going to watch Lily, so I just want to make sure we're not interrupted by the two of you."

Rachel had a sneaking suspicion that she knew what was going to happen that night, and it took everything in her, not to squeal in excitement. She was almost positive that Brett would finally ask Santana to marry him, and she couldn't be happier for the two.

"Of course. And I highly think changing the sheets is going to matter anymore, you have no clean sheets left." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Just do it." Santana grumbled, with a roll of her eyes. "And thank you. It's much appreciated."

"Don't worry about it," Rachel replied, before her eyes were back on the adorable Pierce in her arms. "Can I have her?"

"No," Santana scoffed, shaking her head firmly. "She's mine and Brett's. If you want one, you have to make your own."

"That's an idea," Rachel grinned, chewing her lip.

"Tell me you're kidding?" Santana tilting her head. "I mean, you would be an _amazing_ mother. But with the blackout... It makes things _really_ difficult."

"I know that, I do..." Rachel sighed, tilting her head. "But Quinton and I are getting to that stage were we're ready to start a family. I mean, by the time I'd give birth, Lily will have out-grown her new-born clothes and I'd be able to use them," Rachel suggested.

"Well... Yeah. But what about diapers and stuff, and baby food. You can't re-use diapers, and who knows how much baby food is going to be left..."

Rachel sighed in defeat, nodding her head slowly. "I could already be pregnant though. I haven't been able to take the pill in months, and I know you haven't either. It's only going to be a matter of time before one of us ends up pregnant."

"Okay, you have a point," Santana sighed, brushing her fingers back through her raven hair. "We'll just have to hope that we get power back soon. Anyway, you're still engaged, what are you going to do about a wedding?"

"Well, we figured that since we know where our parents are, that maybe we could get them together, and maybe we could just have a small, intimate ceremony?"

Santana nodded slowly, humming quietly as she imagined the set up. "That sounds sweet..." she murmured, before her mind started to wander.

"And what are _you_ thinking about, Miss Lopez?" Rachel asked.

"If I'll get to marry Brett Pierce..."

* * *

**_Flashback - One Month Ago_**

"So, what's up, Brett? It's not often you ask for a little one on one time with me," Antonio asked.

As soon as Santana and Lily had both drifted off, Brett had made his way downstairs to find Santana's father, who was keeping watch on their house.

The blonde took a deep breath, making his way over to his liqueur cabinet and pulling out a bottle of the most expensive scotch he had. "I have something to ask you. Something... That I'm incredibly nervous to ask you," Brett murmured, collecting two glasses and pouring out a drink for them both.

"Of course, Brett." Antonio nodded, offering the blonde a thankful smile as he took his glass from Brett. "Thank you."

"No problem," the blonde replied, and took his seat on the armchair opposite the man, taking a sip of his drink.

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments; with the blonde trying to figure out what to say.

"I... I know that lately, things have been hard. With the lack of power, and everything else going on, but I am _completely_ in love with your daughter. I know that with the lack of power right now, that maybe she can't have the ceremony she's always dreamed of, but all I'm thinking, is that if the power _does_ eventually come back on, and she wants to have a bigger ceremony, then I can do that. But for now, I'd just love to give your daughter whatever she wants, in a small, intimate ceremony. Sir... Can I please marry your daughter?"

Antonio was silent for an excruciating amount of time, and all Brett could do, was take nervous sips of his scotch.

Finally, the older man sat forward, setting his glass on the coffee table in front of him.

"Brett..." Antonio started, "you have been my in my daughter's life for years. For as long as I can remember, she has thought the world of you. You made her happy, so I was happy. It was only a year ago, when I walked into my house, to hear Santana talking to my wife, about the day she'd get to marry you, and the only thing she was adamant about, for her wedding, was for you to be up there, at the altar with her. And since then, you have shown what you would do to protect my daughter, so _yes_, you can marry my daughter, Brett. I would be proud to have you as my son-in-law."

Brett's face lit up, and he felt his breath catch in his throat as he stood up and made his way over to hug his future father-in-law.

Antonio was a little more than surprised; Brett had always been shy, and timid around him, but now, as he hugged his future son-in-law, he was more than happy that Brett was starting to relax around him, he was sure he'd seen that twinkle in Brett's eyes, that Santana spoke so fondly of, and now, he couldn't wait to see his daughter's reaction, after the proposal.

**A/N: I know there wasn't much happening in this chapter, but shortly there will be more happening. Thank you again for any Reviews/Follows/Favourites. :)**


End file.
